RUN BTS, a behind the scenes fanfic
by luvwrestlinfangurl
Summary: Nah
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first BTS fanfic, so I'm really sorry it turned out so crappy. This is just basically a behind the scenes fanfic, and I know its not that exciting now, but it will get better, I promise. I'll try and update often.**

* * *

Jungkook looked up from his magazine. "Hyung have you seen my phone?"

"You should take better care of it Jungkook-ah," JImin warned, before tossing it over with a smile.

"Yah! I knew you'd have it!" Jungkook leaped onto Jimin and they started to wrestle.

"Boys." They straightened up immediately when they saw their manager.

"Manager Hyung-nim, what can we do for you?"

"Just wait a bit. Yoongi said he'd fetch Seokjin and Hoseok, and Namjoon went to look for Taehyung. After they come, I can tell you what needs to be done."

Jimin and Jungkook exchanged glances. Their manager was not usually this mysterious.

Once they'd all filed in and sat down, their manager spoke, "Boys, what do you think of having your own tv series?"

Hoseok nearly fell out of his chair. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack." their manager confirmed, smiling. "It would be broadcast on V live app and we're talking about maybe a weekly basis."

The cheer that went up was enough to make their manager wince and leave.

"How cool is this going to be?" Jimin bounced up and down with barely controlled excitement.

"Beyond cool!" Hoseok squealed.

Their manager reappeared in the door, holding his cell phone. "They want you to come down to the studio now by the way."

They were shocked into speechlessness.

"Um, manager hyung-nim?"

"What is it Jungkook?"

"They want us… now?"

"Yes, and you better hurry up!"

* * *

"Right, so I was thinking that you should start off by introducing yourselves." the producer suggested. "Makes it more fresh, but I don't think you should be doing anything lively yet. And by the way, this is not your average shoot. We won't make you do take one, take two, all that kind of nonsense. We'll just let the camera roll and edit everything else out, all right?"

"Sit in the chair one by one." he led Taehyung to the chair first. "All you have to do is count 1,2,3 and clap."

Taehyung looked nervous, but he did as he was told. Then they all followed after him, Namjoon accidentally slapping his hands together too hard and wincing.

"Right, we just want to have you all sing a little song and dance a bit."

Namjoon was chosen to say "V, open" on account of his being the sexiest voice. Jimin joked, "Aw come on, he's not nearly as sexy as I am!"

Then they all had to do individual poses. Jungkook did cute bunny fingers that made everyone coo. The rest of the members opted to simply stand on the spot, doing something with their hands. Yoongi, claiming he wanted to stand out from the hordes, grabbed a pair of shades, though as Seokjin pointed out, there was barely anytime to do anything as the director had told them that their names would be flashed by for just a second.

Yoongi retorted, "It's at least better than yours." which made the rest of the members laugh and cause Seokjin to blush. He had just stood there, gazing into the camera, not even realising that it was on until he'd finished.

"Okay, introduce yourself, starting from Hoseok, then Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook, followed by Taehyung, Seokjin and lastly Namjoon. Just say your name and age and a quality you find that you alone possess."

Hoseok was led to the chair. He glanced over at Jungkook in a panic. "What should I say?" he mouthed.

"Anything." Jungkook whispered back.

"Oh very helpful!" Hoseok hissed as the cameras started rolling. He smiled brightly at the camera. "J-hope. Twenty-two years old. Happy virus."

He paused, trying to think of something else to say. Laughing, he shook his head, "This is embarrassing."

Yoongi took his place. "Suga. Genius. Those two words should be enough." he shrugged at the camera and left, letting Jimin hop into position.

"Jimin. Twenty-one years old. Attractive. Talented." he beamed his famous eye smile at the camera. For a while he just sat there, beaming at the camera, until the producer got impatient and hurried him along.

"The youngest. Jungkook. Nineteen years old." Jungkook had barely sat down before he stood up and left again. It might have been too little, but he honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

Namjoon headed out to the chair but Taehyung grabbed his arm. "It's my turn," he hissed.

"What? No it's not, it's mine."

"It's mine, Namjoon-hyung!"

"Honestly, does it matter, Tae?"

The producer signaled frantically at them and pointed to the chair.

"You go then, Namjoon-hyung."

"No, no it's your turn."

"Will one of you just please…?" the producer whisper-yelled.

Next moment there was a terrific bang. Both men had tried to go to the chair at the same time, causing them to bump into each other. The producer slapped his palm against his forehead.

"You'll edit that out right?" Jungkook murmured.

The producer looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course! Now let me do my job!"  
"Shhh, Kookie." Hoseok put his finger to his lips and pulled him away.

Seokjin pushed him gently out of the way and subtly smoothed his hair as he sat down. "Jin. Twenty-four years old. Muscular." he went to flex his muscles as he left.

The producer motioned for Taehyung to go. He strolled over to the chair and sat in it, completely at ease, his face a blank canvas.

"Hurry up!" the producer hissed at him.

"Kim Taehyung." Taehyung answered. He noticed the look on the producer's face. "Uh… V, sorry. Twenty-one years old. Sharp dresser." he nodded at the camera.

Namjoon sat down, looking slightly dishevelled. "Bangtan boys. Twenty-two years old. Rap Monster. I take care of my team mate, V." he shot Taehyung a look before leaving.

"Take time to explain this series. We have a script ready here. Just follow this and you'll be alright." The producer said.

Jimin sat down with a grunt and started reading off the script. "I can say that it's global." his brow creased with uncertainty. "Pause?"

The producer let out a moan. "Just continue!"

"Right. It's fast, easy and comfortable. Our funny faces, ugly faces, and my handsome face." he winked at the camera and stroked his chin. "You'll see all of those. I hope you can enjoy it when you feel sad. If you fans want to know more about us, please visit V." he smiled and held up two open fingers.

"Good. Good." the producer muttered. "Jungkook, if you please."

Jungkook took his seat hesitantly. "To watch something-"

"Wait!" Namjoon had accidentally knocked over the camera and was apologising in a loud voice. Jungkook laughed as the crew struggled to right it.

He waited until they'd finished before continuing. "To watch something you normally can't. You can watch all of them on V. We'll show you our true selves, it's gonna be fun. It's gonna be hectic."

He scrunched up his face at the screen. "V... is a really active person, quite loud, talks a lot. Am I talking about Tae or the series?" he asked, forgetting he wasn't supposed to do that. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Um… will be introduced to you. You can look forward to watching it." he gave a firm little nod and departed.

Jimin shoved him playfully. "You messed up, Jungkook-ah."

"Yah! I know I did. Aish…" Jungkook swept his hair out of his face and turned to watch Taehyung. But after a while, he poked Jimin. "So did you, hyung."

"We don't hide anything." Taehyung said confidently. "We'll show you our true selves." He winked at the camera and fired two finger guns, making clicking noises with his tongue. "Mine which was made for myself." he paused uncertain and pointed at the camera. "Myself."

"V is created!" he laughed and jumped out of his chair, startling the producer as he made a V with his fingers. "It has the same name as 'll be a legend." he saluted the camera and clicked his tongue. Apparently he liked doing it.

The minute he went out of sight of the cameras, Jungkook and Jimin laughed at him. "Hyung, what were you even saying, that made no sense!" Jungkook chuckled, referring to Taehyung's 'myself' part.

Taehyung frowned at him. "At least I didn't mess up. And it looks more attractive when I do it anyway." He posed like a model and Jungkook pushed him, laughing. "Get over it, hyung!"

Yoongi glared at them as he sat down, warning them not to make any noise. "Something you've never seen before. This is something new. So loud. Really loud. And we work hard. It's love. I hope we appear at the top of the page, please." He eyed the camera beadily, daring them to say otherwise. "No more talking. Just watch." he gestured vaguely at the camera.

Hoseok sat down. "Because it broadcasts globally at the same time. This will be huge. It's going to be hilarious!" he gave a fake screech of laughter that made the producer jump. He checked the script carefully and screamed with false mirth again, showing off his teeth. "Anyway, it's Bangtan boys. V is Bangtan boys. Bangtan boys is V. Many fun aspects. We also look forward to doing this. Please, give lots of love to V."

Namjoon went to replace him and tripped over a stray wire, pulling down a light. "I'm sorry, sorry." he apologised as he sat down. "Is there any alphabet that has more positive connotation?" he folded his hands over his knee. He glanced at the script. "You haven't given me examp- oh!"

"Vision, visual-" Seokjin pointed quietly to himself -"value, vary, variety, various." he cleared his throat and gazed at the camera, clearly trying to think of more examples. After a while, the producer got impatient and made a slash across his throat.

Jimin gasped. "H-he wants to kill Namjoon-hyung?"

"Use your brains, Jimin." Taehyung answered quietly. "That means stop with those examples and move on."

"Able to replace all existing video platforms," Namjoon continued. "In short, very good." He held up two open fingers cautiously, looking at the camera as if expecting them to scold him for saying it more like a question than a statement.

"It's so fun when we're left alone. That way we can get along with one another. We'll show you what it's like." he nervously crossed his legs and cupped his knee with his hands. "It's a new window. Argh, what am I saying?" he shook his head. "There are so many things we didn't show you yet. With V," he trailed off and tried to make a mysterious disappearance, but his foot snagged the chair and it fell over.

Seokjin hurried to help him and accidentally slipped. Namjoon grabbed the back of his pants to stabilise him, but there was an almighty rip sound. "Namjoon!" Seokjin screamed, grabbing the back of his pants together desperately to prevent further wardrobe malfunction.

The maknae line screamed too, with laughter, but they tried to sober it up when they saw how angry their eldest hyung was, though they didn't do it very well; the occasional snicker would set all three off again.

Hoseok was trying desperately not to smile, but his rising cheekbones gave away his failure. Yoongi knew he shouldn't, but nonetheless, the corners of his mouth creeped up in spite of himself.

"Someone get him a pair of pants!" the producer cried. One of his assistants ran over to him and whispered in his ear. "I know we're running short on time, I know…" he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and looked over to where Namjoon was apologising again and again to an irate Seokjin.

"Just carry on, Seokjin. You're sitting down so no one will notice."

Seokjin sat down, breathing heavily.

"Calm yourself, we can't take a video when you're so fired up,"

"Okay, I think it's about communicating." Seokjin expressed communication by doing something with his hands that looked like he was folding laundry. Jungkook turned a snicker into a hasty cough. "Both in and out of frame, we can show you our energy. That's our unique appeal, you peel off layer after layer and find content there. It's like an onion."

Jungkook burst into helpless giggles. Jimin shoved him to stop laughing and Taehyung pushed both of them but by now all three were shaking with barely suppressed mirth.

"You can look forward to watching V." Seokjin said, raising his voice slightly to drown out the chuckles. "You can look forward to watching us, Bangtan Boys. V, fighting." He held up the V sign for the camera.

The minute he was sure they had stopped rolling, he exploded. "Where are my pants?"  
A stage hand passed him a pair of very worn and faded leggings.

"Well, I'm glad you boys had fun." The producer said nastily as Seokjin pulled them on. "I definitely didn't. More trouble than you're worth, boys."

"We're sorry about that." Namjoon said at once.

The producer continued to grumble as he packed up his equipment. "You can go now; I told your manager you're done."

A leaden weight dropped in Jungkook's stomach. "You're firing us? I mean, you don't want to do this with us anymore? Just because we-"

"Jungkookie." Jimin pushed him gently, "He means we've finished filming for today. That is what you meant, isn't it?" he shot at the producer.

Namjoon cast Jimin a frown. "What he means to say is, thank you very much, we appreciate all your efforts."

"I doubt that." the producer muttered, but he looked slightly mollified as he left.

Their manager was waiting for them outside in the car. "How was it?" he enquired. "Will 'Run Bangtan' continue?"

They exchanged looks.

"'Run Bangtan'" Yoongi mused, opening the car door and getting in. "I like the sound of that."

"And the rest of you?"

"It would be a shame to waste all this effort." Seokjin pointed out, climbing into the front seat.

"You mean effort on your part, or the producer's? I saw him on the verge of tears just now."

"Both." Jimin laughed as he and Jungkook hopped into the back seat.

Taehyung got in the car. "You know, Manager Hyung-nim, when you said we were going to have a smooth filming experience?"

"I'm quite sure I never said that, Tae." their manager responded as Namjoon got in.

"Well, it turns out you're wrong for once." Hoseok chuckled, piling in after Namjoon.

* * *

 **Yeesh, well that was bad. Sorry about that. Hope you guys still review though, I always appreciate your reviews, good or bad. and MAMA's voting is still going on. We can win this! Show Bangtan Boys some love and go vote for them! And by the way, have you guys heard that they're going to perform at AMA's? (scream!omg)**

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated! I was busy with a lot of stuff like competition,but anyway, this is just part one of chapter 2 because its so freakin long! Sigh, what will I do when I go onto the longer episodes. I need your help, guys. Just a review or if you could even read and enjoy would be a big help. Thanks and read on!**

* * *

BTS's manager opened the door to see seven pleading faces staring up at him again.

"Is it time yet, Manager hyung-nim?" Jimin asked.

"As I told you the last twenty-four million times, not yet!" Their manager said furiously. They'd been whining and begging him to drive them to the studio to film 'Run BTS' the second episode for the past two weeks. "They'll call when they have an open slot, and as I told you already, I don't think it will be soon considering how much of a disaster your first time was."

"We didn't mean to cause trouble." Taehyung pouted.

"I know, Tae, but-" A buzzing sound erupted from his cell. "Excuse me, boys."

"Anyeonghaseyo… ne? Ne. I'll tell them, they'll be so pleased." he flipped his cell phone shut and started, "Boys-"

"Yay! They finally called!" Hoseok chirped, skipping.

"I knew it!" Jungkook clapped his hands happily while Jimin did a few celebratory dance steps.

There was so much noise that their manager had to shout to make himself heard. "BOYS! It's not 'Run BTS'!"

The smiles melted from all seven faces and Jungkook's eyes grew bigger.

"Yah! I'm joking, go get packed. I'm joking, joking, relax." Their manager said hastily as Yoongi sort-of-smile turned into a glare.

* * *

"You again?" The producer said wearily. "I just hope you won't give as much trouble as last time."

"We promise." Namjoon said, speaking for all of them.

Their manager clapped a hand on Seokjin's shoulder. "Well, I must be off now, good-bye boys. Behave."

"Bye, Manager Hyung-nim." all seven chorused as he left.

"Hmm. Well, I want you all to change into these outfits." the producer held out seven pairs of white long-sleeved shirts, black pants and shiny black shoes. "Go on. Dressing rooms are to the right."

They headed in the direction that he'd told them to go and found three dressing rooms with their names pasted on them.

"I'm in this one." Namjoon examined the first one. "Come on, Hobi-hyung."

"Yoongi and I are in this one." Seokjin pulled open the door of the last one and disappeared inside.

"That means we three are in this one." Jimin opened the middle door. "Get in here, Kookie, Tae."

The dressing room was so squashed there was barely space to move. All three changed as quickly as possible, shivering in the cold air.

When they'd finished, they found that Seokjin and Yoongi had already changed and were doing hair and makeup without waiting for them.

"Rude!" Jimin huffed.

Namjoon and Hoseok came out of their dressing room, Namjoon looking disgruntled.

"What's up, hyung?"

"Namjoon broke the suspenders on his pants." Hoseok explained.

"I don't have suspenders." Taehyung said, checking his pants.

"I don't either." Hoseok shook his head, amused. "That's why I think it'll be fine if he doesn't have suspenders."

"It's not that." Namjoon argued. "If the producer finds out that I broke it, he'll kill us."

"What did you break this time, Namjoon?" Seokjin asked, half-exasperated, half-amused.

But Namjoon was staring at Yoongi, who was getting his hair done with his eyes closed.

"You have suspenders too, hyung?"

Yoongi opened one eye, looking annoyed. "Yes."

"When I asked the producer why I didn't have, he said he only had two pairs of pants with suspenders." Seokjin put in, looking around. "So which one of you is wearing the suspenders? I don't see them."

Yoongi opened both eyes and focused on Namjoon. "You broke them?"

Namjoon held up what was left of the suspenders, snapped in half, and offered an apologetic grin.

"Um…" there was a cough from one of the stage hands. "Uh, you." she pointed vaguely in the direction of the maknae line. "You… t-the one with the p-purple hair," she blushed. "And the-the one with-"

"The red hair?" Jimin suggested.

"N-no. Brown. I-I'm sorry, I don't know your n-names." she blushed harder.

Taehyung and Jungkook exchanged looks as they followed her over to a round woman.

"Wow." Taehyung muttered to Jungkook. "She's big."

"Shhh!" Jungkook pushed him.

"Boys," the lady said, smiling as if she hadn't heard. "I think… yes, that's perfect. You please," she beckoned Jungkook over and tied a black bow under his chin. "Oh, sweet! Good, and you…"

For Taehyung, she tied a sloppy big bow with the ends trailing down his shirt. She gave it an extra hard tug that made him wince and said with a sweet smile, "There. That's _perfect_."

When Jungkook and Taehyung headed back to the others, he pushed Taehyung. "You shouldn't have said that. Now look what she put on you."

"Don't rub it in, Kookie." Taehyung miserably pulled at his bow, trying to tug it off, but it remained tight. "Does it look bad?"

"Like a baby's bonnet."

Jimin was the first to notice them as they headed back. "Oh Jungkookie, you look so cute!" he cooed, "And Tae…" he burst out laughing.

"Go away." Taehyung grumbled.

The producer hurried over. "Are you ready to start filming?" he sounded slightly harassed.

"Yes, yes." Yoongi and Seokjin hurried over, hair and makeup done. Namjoon and Hoseok followed, their eyes wide when they caught sight of Taehyung and Jungkook.

"Kookie, you look so adorable!" Seokjin said brightly, "Oh, and Taehyung, um…"

"Both of you look fine." Namjoon said firmly. "Let's just go and film, okay?"

The producer nodded approvingly. "Just stand in a line and introduce. Read off the script for the first part, because that will be your opening line for all episodes."

"Okay." They positioned themselves accordingly.

"Three, two, one, action!"

"Seven men are running and running again!" Jungkook exclaimed.

"Bangtan Boy's real variety-" Taehyung pushed Yoongi in the direction of the camera. "Show, show, show!" Yoongi pointed at the camera three times in succession.

"Run Bangtan!" They all yelled, Yoongi running a victory lap behind them.

"Good." The producer checked the script. "Just act natural now, talk among yourselves."

"Huh, what do we do now?" Namjoon asked, looking around for a clue.

They all looked at one another.

"What do you think is the most important quality of a guy?" The producer called, when the silence had gone on too long.

"Of course, it's the height!" Namjoon called out immediately, shooting a sideways glance at Jimin.

Jimin spluttered as Seokjin spoke. "No, it's the strongest."

"Hey, you know what?" Yoongi stepped forward, pushing Taehyung and Seokjin aside with an air of dignity that made them all laugh.

"Woah, you're the boss!" Seokjin laughed as he and Taehyung grabbed onto Yoongi's arms, the latter shrugging at the camera. "Boss!"

"Yoon- Suga, do you have some money?" Hoseok asked jokingly.

"I have 100, 000 won in my credit card." Yoongi declared with perfect seriousness.

"So Jungkook, what do you think is the most important quality in a guy?" Namjoon asked, steering the conversation back on track.

"Well…"

All eyes turned to him, expecting a good answer from the golden maknae.

"Doing the best whatever they can." Jungkook answered, his eyes shining at the camera.

There were facepalms all around as the producer stopped the camera.

"Honestly, Kookie, you have no idea!" Taehyung smirked.

"Appearance and good figure are the basics for the best guy." Yoongi said with a sanctimonious little nod.

"No, men with good hearts are the best of the best!" Jungkook argued.

"Aw, Kookie." Jimin sighed, patting him on the shoulder. "You melt my heart."

The producer cleared his throat. "Anyways, boys, you will need to complete several missions to determine the best man. Sound fun? Your first mission is you need to hold water in your mouth while the others will try to make you spit out the water. The one who holds the water in his mouth the longest wins, okay? The camera's coming back on in three, two one!"

"The first quality of the best guy is patience." The producer announced off-camera.

"Now, let's start." The leader directed, "But before we start, who will be the first to get harassed?"

"I'll do first!" Yoongi declared.

"I'm the second." Seokjin raised his hand.

"I'm the third." Jungkook was quick to follow.

Hoseok, who'd been gazing into the far-off future, blinked and shook his head to clear his mind. "What game are we playing now?"

Namjoon started at his lack of attention, but shouted quickly, "I'm the fourth!"

"I'm the fifth." Jimin held up five fingers.

"Oh, I'm the sixth!" Though clearly struggling to understand what was going on, Hoseok leaped into action faster than Taehyung, who stared at all of them with a slightly dazed expression and a confused frown.

"All right, so Yoongi first, me next, Jungkook, Namjoon, Jimin, Hoseok and lastly Taehyung." Seokjin confirmed.

The producer switched off the camera for a while as the production crew hastily brought in a chair and placed it between two tables. A bottle of water and a stack of paper cups were laid out on one table while tissues, gloves, and other instruments of torture were placed on the other.

Yoongi sat down comfortably as the cameras came back to life. "The best man would never be disturbed." He said, completely relaxed as Jimin poured water into a cup for him and handed it to him.

He gulped it down as everyone chose their weapons. "Ready? Go!" Namjoon brought his hand down like a knife to signal the start, and quickly stepped back, along with Jungkook and Hoseok, watching as the other three, Seokjin, Taehyung and Jimin, pounced on Yoongi immediately like a pack of hyenas, tickling him with thin sticks that looked like paintbrushes.

Yoongi writhed around in the chair, clearly struggling to hold the water in his mouth.

The dam finally broke as Taehyung tickled him so hard that he fell off the chair, panting.

"The first, Suga, 14 seconds."

"Ahhh…." Suga struggled to his feet. "14 seconds? I wanted to do more."

Seokjin sat down apprehensively. "Remember I'm your eldest hyung." he reminded them just as the cameras came back on.

"This is enough for me." Taehyung declared as the others picked up paintbrushes, showing off his gloves.

Yoongi looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Seokjin eyed him nervously.

This time, only Taehyung and Namjoon approached. Taehyung immediately knelt down and touched Seokjin's chest, tickling with his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Namjoon asked, "That's so strange."

Jungkook murmured to Jimin. "I don't think Seokjin-hyung can hold it in anymore."

Right on cue, Seokjin fired a water cannon at Taehyung, who jerked away immediately and ran off. All the other members shrieked with laughter as Seokjin, looking confused, cried out, "Where, where?"

"He spat water in your face!" Hoseok screamed at Taehyung, bursting into peals of laughter.

"Where were you touching?" Namjoon directed at Taehyung as the producer called to them that Seokjin lasted twelve seconds.

"Do you want to fight or something?" Yoongi asked, but it was unclear to whom his question was directed at because the cameras swung towards Taehyung, who was leaning against the wall on his forearm.

"I just found out something!" Namjoon said, trying to maintain some order. "If you don't like it, just spit." He gesticulated at Taehyung, who returned to the group from his time alone with the wall.

"If you don't like it, just spit!" Hoseok repeated happily as Jungkook sat down.

"Ready, start!" This time, all except Yoongi pounced on Jungkook, tickling him in the ear with the paintbrushes, clawing at his armpits, tickling all over his body.

They only stopped when Seokjin called out, "Wait, guys!" Jungkook's shirt had been unbuttoned through the sheer force of tickling. Holding his head in the air, Jungkook quickly buttoned back his shirt, all the while keeping the water in his mouth.

"You're the winner." was the shout from all round. Jungkook smiled as best he could while keeping the water in his mouth.

"Are you still keeping water in your mouth, Jungkook?" the producer asked. Jungkook tilted back his head and gurgled the water in his mouth.

"I'll just watch from here." Jimin said as Namjoon took Jungkook's place.

"I'll just watch from here too." Taehyung moved away as Namjoon took a big gulp of water.

"Just promise me." Seokjin leveled Namjoon with a paintbrush. "Don't hit."

Namjoon shrugged an _I'm not sure_.

"I'll give up," Seokjin laughed, pulling Taehyung in instead.

"Ready, start!"  
All but Jungkook and Yoongi reached in and tickled, and to everyone's surprise, Namjoon flopped out of his chair like a fish, spraying the water from his mouth.

"Rap monster, one second."

"Do that again." Hoseok suggested as Jimin sat down.

The minute they started tickling, Jimin giggled, letting water trickle out of his mouth like a dam discharging water.

"Jimin, four seconds."

Hoseok sat down and pushed Jimin away, taking a gulp of water.

Only Jungkook, Jimin and Seokjin approached, Jimin standing behind Hoseok and tickling him, laughing. Jungkook and Seokjin held him down firmly while Jimin patted and tickled.

Finally, when he couldn't stand it any longer, Hoseok turned his head and spat water directly in Jimin's face.

"J-hope, ten seconds." The producer chuckled.

"He spat water in my face directly," Jimin reminisced indignantly. He jerked his head to imitate Hoseok spitting in his face. "He's a sniper king."

Taehyung sat down nonchalantly and took a gulp of water.

"I'll give up." Seokjin said hastily. By way of explanation, he said, "I spat water in his face directly."

Taehyung glared at him with one eye.

"I know." Yoongi suggested, grabbing Seokjin's arm. "Let's start a one-to-one fight."

"You're in a bit of a dilemma." Namjoon laughed. "Spit water in the other's face when you laugh." he told Taehyung. "Can he hold it or not?" he wondered aloud as Seokjin sat down opposite him, water in his mouth as well.

Taehyung turned his face away, clearly struggling not to laugh as Seokjin laced gloves over his hands and held his hands.

"This is like Saw." Hoseok commented, "A fight over the man's pride."

"Is that what Saw is, though?" Jungkook whispered to Jimin.

"I've never watched it, Kookie." Jimin hissed back, "And I don't think Hoseok-hyung has either."

"Is it even a show, though?"

"I don't know!"

"Will V take vengeance?" Yoongi said softly off-camera. "Will he hold it in to be the winner?"

Taehyung obviously heard him, because he spread his arms wide in a gesture that Seokjin could only interpret to be 'bring it'.

"Start!"

"Oh, I can't watch!" Yoongi buried his face in Jungkook's shoulder, but peeped out just the same. Jimin and Jungkook watched in wide-eyed wonder as Seokjin moved forward while provoking Taehyung.

As soon as he touched Taehyung, the latter let a dribble of water spill out from his mouth.

"What the heck!" Jungkook cried as Seokjin shoved Taehyung sideways into Namjoon, knocking over the chair and spraying water around in a deadly arc.

"Ugh!" Hoseok exclaimed, shaking the water from his hands as the studio erupted into chaos. Yoongi had stuck out his tongue like an old grandfather and quickly backed away with Jungkook and Jimin, who thanks to Yoongi's quick actions, only got hit by a few droplets.

"Dirty!" Namjoon bellowed in a way that only the destroy monster could. "Pollution!"

Taehyung sank to the floor, wheezing with laughter as Hoseok went around, holding his hands in a way like they were delicate glass. "Poisoning! I got spat at!" he yelled. Jimin erupted into hyena laughter and he and Jungkook started clapping.

"Boys!" The producer yelled from behind the camera, but everybody ignored him. Hoseok ran around with his fragile hands as Namjoon hugged himself, trying to rid his body of the pollution that was Seokjin's spit. Taehyung lay sprawled on the ground as Seokjin reached for a tissue, laughing while puffing out his cheeks. Jungkook and Jimin were screaming with laughter at the chaos and clapping happily as Yoongi disappeared momentarily to get some space from all the craziness.

"BOYS!" the producer roared, switching off the camera. Immediately, there was silence.

"I give up on you!" the producer screamed, "You said you wouldn't cause trouble!" he stomped off.

The BTS members stared at each other and there was silence except for the steady drip-drip-drip of water from Taehyung's chin. The crew members stayed behind the camera, whispering to each other and casting nervous glances at the members.

"Well, we can't stay like this forever." Namjoon said at last, "Taehyung, clean up will you? Yoongi-hyung, could you get us our phones, please?"

"We don't have them."

"Ah, right, I forgot. Well then, just get me a phone, please."

One of the crew members hurried forward as Yoongi headed off. "Umm, the producer says lunch break for now."

"What else did he say?" Namjoon asked.

"Umm, something very rude." she blushed, "I'll get your lunches, shall I?"

* * *

 **Wow, umm, sorry about the ending. I'll try to get part 2 up as fast as possible, okay?**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Hey guys, I'm trying to do as much as possible before I go on holiday, because there's a possibility that I won't be able to write as much during that time or when I come back. Hopefully, I'll be able to get up episode 3 tomorrow.**

* * *

"Yeah, so that's what happened." Namjoon finished. Most of the BTS members were sitting in a far corner of a recording studio, trying hard to achieve invisibility.

"Hmm, so you basically just became really noisy. Isn't that such a small thing to get mad about? That's pretty unreasonable."

"You can say that again." Taehyung said darkly, broodily playing with his chicken.

Namjoon shot him a look. "Yah, so Manager hyung-nim, what do we do? Should we stay and wait or-?"

"Yes, I think so. Your filming isn't finished yet, is it?"

"No, not exactly. At least, I don't think so."

"Then, yes, I think you should stay. Let him calm down a bit; he's probably had a really bad week. I heard one of his clients were really unreasonable."

Yoongi snorted. "If any of his clients are more unreasonable than he is, you can eat my foot."

"Steady Yoon." Seokjin peered nervously over his shoulder but there was no sign of the producer. "We're on lunch break right now, manager hyung-nim."

"All right then. This a good time to let him cool off. I'll talk to him for you, okay?"

"Thanks, manager hyung-nim." Jungkook chirped, sounding way more enthusiastic than anyone else.

"Kookie, do you have to be so cheerful?" Hoseok sighed as he and Jimin came back from the toilet.

"If I'm not, who else will be?" Jungkook retorted as he passed Jimin a plastic container of food.

"Thanks, Kookie." Jimin said as Hoseok sat down next to him with another container of food. "But filming's supposed to be fun, isn't it? I mean, what's the point of showing your true selves if you can't show your true selves?"

"You sound so wise, chim chim." Hoseok said, amused. "Personally, I don't think we're in the wrong one bit. And it was funny when Soekjin-hyung sprayed that water, although disgusting."

"The poisonous substance squirted like a whale blows." Taehyung murmured, swallowing a spoonful of rice.

Yoongi looked up from his container. "Guys, look who's here." he pointed at the producer who'd just returned and was talking on his phone.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Namjoon started to get up but Seokjin pulled him back down.

"Best to wait a bit, Namjoonie." he advised when Namjoon looked at him in question. "Remember what manager hyung-nim said. And guys, don't be too harsh with him. He bought us food, didn't he?"

"If you can call this food." Jungkook spat out an inedible frozen peice of chicken.

"Shhh, he's coming over." Jimin nodded in the direction of the producer, who was walking over with murder in his eyes.

"So." He said, towering over them with his hands on his hips. "So… I'm overbearing. I'm overreacting, am I? AM I?"

None of the members dared to respond. Hoseok actually raised his container to hide his face. Everyone was silent, waiting for the storm to break.

To everyone's enormous surprise, the producer smiled. "You're exactly right. I've been having such a stressful week. Now get up, let's get on with filming. Lunch break's over."

"What the actual hell?" Jungkook managed as the manager left.

"Don't cuss, Jungkook." Seokjin scolded. "Come on, we're really lucky, you know. Let's go, guys. You all had enough to eat, right?"

"Humph." Jimin unstuck a bone from his teeth. "Sure."

* * *

"The patience test for the best guy, the winner is Jungkook!" Everyone clapped as Jungkook directed his eyes towards the floor shyly.

"Naturally, naturally." Hoseok murmured. "Good job, Kookie."

"So first is Jungkook, second is Suga, third is Jin, fourth is J-hope, fifth is Jimin, sixth is Rap monster and seventh is V." the producer called.

"Thus, the first round comes to an end." Namjoon declared.

"Yes." Yoongi was heard to sigh with relief.

"What do we do now?" Namjoon asked no one in particular, swinging his arms.

"Shall we move on to the second round?" Yoongi asked hesitantly, looking at the producer for approval and relaxed when the producer nodded. All seven members were now on edge with the producer and they were scared at saying the slightest thing out of the ordinary.

"What's the second round?" Jimin asked as Jungkook held up a double V, the sign of victory.

"The second round for the best man is… sexy lips."

"What?" Namjoon and Taehyung both asked at the same time, Namjoon leaning forward as if he'd heard the producer wrongly.

"Sexy lips." Yoongi repeated, looking cool and collected.

"Apply red lipstick and open your mouth as widely as possible. The one who has the longest distance between the lips wins." The producer switched of the cameras as he spoke.

"But I'm at a disadvantage!" Jimin complained, then stopped immediately for fear of angering the producer. "I… I have the smallest lips."

"Too bad, chim chim." Namjoon said cheerfully. "Meanwhile-" he stopped talking as the crew pushed a table loaded with items in front of a chair and the producer gestured for him to sit down.

"- everyone, I'm the dark horse." he announced, "I have the thickest lips."

"Be quiet and let Taehyung put on your lipstick for you, Namjoon." Seokjin scolded and Namjoon obediently folded his arms across the table and opened his mouth wide.

"Rap monster opens his mouth wide when he eats leaf wraps." Hoseok joked as Taehyung applied the lipstick. Namjoon attempted a chuckle and Taehyung clucked his tongue in annoyance and rubbed more on.

"Hey, don't apply too much!" Jimin laughed as he reached out a restraining hand, "V, it's not for colouring!"

"He's colouring Rap monster," Hoseok noted with a smirk.

"Really big," Jimin added. "So red."

Namjoon licked his lips seductively when Taehyung finished. "Oh my god, look at that." Jimin muttered to Jungkook, "Scandalous."

"And you're one to talk about scandalous, aren't you hyung?"

"That's lethal." Yoongi said loudly so as to cover up their noise, handing Namjoon a transparent sheet of paper.

"Wow, that's the most…" Seokjin trailed off as Namjoon gave the camera fruity smile before opening his mouth wide.

"1, 2, 3!"

Namjoon extended his mouth to its biggest extent. "Wow, look, his eyes are bigger!" Jimin pointed to Namjoon's crossed eyes. "Let's go, Rap monster!"

When Namjoon thought he'd opened his mouth wide enough, he pressed his lips to the paper, leaving red marks where his lips had come into contact.

"8cm." Jimin said.

"8.6cm." Yoongi corrected.

As Taehyung sat down, Jungkook carefully drew for him. Hoseok then proceeded to ruin it by drawing a smudge on the right side of Taehyung's face. Jungkook pouted inwardly that his good work was wasted. Taehyung caught his eye and gave him a wink and a smile and Jimin squeezed his arm so he was instantly cheerful again.

"Anyone who was born earlier than Taehyung here?" Jimin asked no one in particular so no one answered. This time Jungkook gave him a squeeze.

"Does no one do more than 10 cm?" Yoongi asked as Taehyung was handed the paper. "Ok, we'll see."

"If anyone can do that, our Taetae's the man." Jimin whispered confidently to Jungkook. After Namjoon, Taehyung had the thickest lips.

"He looks like he was hit." Jungkook noted. It was true, Taehyung looked as if he had blood streaming from his lip both ways.

"Were you hit?" Hoseok, the person responsible for that, asked him.

"He can do 10cm." Namjoon said, resting his hand on Taehyung's shoulder.

"Huge." Yoongi agreed as Taehyung practiced opening his mouth. "He challenges 10cm."

"Open your mouth." Taehyung obliged and everyone 'woahed', especially Jimin, the one with the tiny lips.

"He may do it." Yoongi told the camera.

"Woah, woah, come on V!"

"Open your mouth wider, you can do it!" Namjoon encouraged as Taehyung spread his mouth to a humongous extent.

"He did it! He did it!" was the shout from all round as Taehyung pressed his lips to the paper.

"This is really…" Yoongi shook his head, lost for words as Jungkook measured the distance.

"So funny," Jimin laughed.

"V…. 9.5cm." Jungkook announced.

"Aah…" There was a disappointed sigh.

The producer switched off the camera. "Am I right in saying that the first two have the biggest mouths? Yes? Well, in that case, we'll just do a fast forward cam of the rest of you. We don't have enough time anyway."

"Rude." Jimin glared at him but said it in an undertone. "Is he saying because we have small mouths we don't matter?"

"Of course not, hyung." Jungkook said soothingly; Jimin was especially touchy about anything concerning height.

"Hurry up!" The producer called, "Yoongi, go!"

Yoongi sat down hurriedly and Jungkook applied his lipstick for him. Yoongi opened his mouth as wide as he could and Jungkook measured for him. "Suga, 8cm!" he called.

"Nearly as wide as Namjoon." Seokjin observed.

"You next." the producer motioned impatiently.

"Jin, 8.2cm."

"Jimin, 9.2cm. Wow, hyung, that was really big!"

"Why so surprised?" Jimin teased.

Jungkook sat down next and nearly unhinged his jaw with all his effort.

"Jungkook, 9.1cm."

"Did you cheat my readings, hyung?" Jungkook hissed indignantly atS Jimin. "There's no way my mouth's smaller than yours."

Jimin made his eyes wide and innocent. "Of course not, Kookie, how could you say that?"

"You're such an ass." Jungkook grumbled, turning to watch Hoseok do it.

Jimin's eyes slipped into little crescents as he beamed. "That's my Kookie!"

"Hah! So funny. J-hope, 9cm."

"So we tested for sexy lips." The producer called off-camera. There was a general murmur of assent. Jimin leaned forward and smooched at the camera. "And the winner is V!"

"No surprises there!" Jungkook smirked to Taehyung who winked at him.

"So first is Taehyung, second is Jimin, third is Jungkook, fourth is J-hope, fifth is Rap monster, sixth is Suga, seventh is Jin!"

Namjoon made a slash across his throat at the producer.

Jimin gasped. "Is he kill-"

"Really, hyung! It's the gesture for 'cut'! You should know that!"

"What's the matter?" The producer asked, "Come on, we don't have much time!"

"Um, Seokjin is sixth and Yoongi's seventh."

"Why couldn't you have said that on camera!" the producer demanded.

"Actually why not?" Jungkook whispered to Jimin.

"You can be dumb sometimes, Kookie. Obviously, Namjoon-hyung didn't want to embarrass the producer and make him angry." Jimin said with the patient air of one who's explaining things to a toddler.

The producer announced the change and Namjoon said, "Let's move onto the third round!" Holding up a V sign, he winked at the camera.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Everyone echoed. "Let's go to the third round of the best man."

"Okay, the third round. This is a competition for a cushion, which tests for power and quickness.

"Oh, a competition for a cushion."

The producer switched off the camera to explain. "Dance and go around the cushions. Take a seat on the cushion at the whistle. Cushions are removed each time and the last man standing is the winner. So round three stage 1 with 5 cushions."

"Oh, so it's like musical chairs." Jungkook thought he was whispering to Jimin as cushions were placed on the floor and was shocked when Yoongi's voice answered, "Yes exactly like musical chairs except there's no music and no chairs. Need I say more?"

"Okay, okay, hyung, I get it." Jungkook said crossly, privately hoping Yoongi got kicked out in the first round.

"I'll do my best." Jimin said, as they lined up in a row before the cushions. "I think Jungkook will win. I'll exercise caution."

"I think I'll win too." Jungkook said cheekily.

They pranced around the cushions on the floor- turns out there was music- and Yoongi was happily clapping along to the beat when the music stopped and the whistle blew.

"I lost helplessly." Yoongi said, standing up as Hoseok succeeded in pushing Jimin off him. Jungkook silently cheered.

"Round three stage 2 with 3 cushions."

This time, when the whistle blew, Namjoon and Hoseok weren't fast enough.

"It comes with age." Jungkook said sympathetically and Hoseok threw a cushion at him.

"Jungkook will win eventually." Jimin speculated.

"Round three stage 3 with 2 cushions."

"Ready, music cue!" Taehyung gestured at the soundman.

"Nice!" Jimin said appreciatively as 'No More Dream, their debut song, played. The members on the floor started to sing along and Seokjin started dancing a little and relaxing more.

The result of that? He got knocked out of the race after Jungkook narrowly beat him to a cushion.

"Let's hear how they feel ahead of the final." Yoongi proposed as one cushion was taken away.

"I'll try to win since I've made it so far." Jungkook promised all ARMY watching.

Taehyung jabbed a finger at him and for a moment Jungkook thought he was going to poke him in the eye.

"Sorry, Jungkook." He clapped a hand on Jungkook's shoulder instead as all the other members aaahed. "I can't help but trample you down."

"Round three stage 4 with 1 cushion."

Dope started to play as they circled around the cushion and Jungkook relaxed a little, though he didn't let his guard down. He even started dancing to the music with his back to the cushion which was a bit dangerous.

"Come on, dance in earnest!" Hoseok called to them. "Three, two, one!"

As the music reached its crescendo, both Jungkook and Taehyung started to dance the dance moves of Dope, but timidly.

"Ah." The rest of the members were clearly disappointed.

"I think I'll lose." Jungkook explained as Taehyung kept dancing. "It's a timid dance because I have to win."

"Well, if you don't do it properly, I'll do it." Jimin said and he leaped to his feet and started dancing passionately. Namjoon and Hoseok joined him for a while as Jungkook and Taehyung watched each other closely, no longer dancing.

The music went on for so long that Taehyung started to relax and begin dancing again. Jungkook tried not to, but it was so hard…

Wham! Jungkook sat down like a flash of lightning as Taehyung pulled effortlessly at the cushion to get it out of the way. He lay down in victory, though really it was because the momentum threw him off balance.

"I lost." Taehyung grinned.

The members assembled into a line. "So, now we finished three games, and Bangtan boy's attractiveness was shown through the three missions." Namjoon concluded.

"Already finished?" Jimin shook his head regretfully. "It was so fast."

"Thank God."

"Yes," Yoongi nodded in agreement.

"Already finished."

"The best man in 'Run Bangtan' is…"

"Perhaps it's me?" Everyone's minds whispered the same thing to Jungkook. He held in his laughter, certain that…

"Jungkook!"

Everyone clapped for the maknae.

"First is Jungkook, second is V, third is Suga, fourth is Jin, fifth is Jimin, sixth is J-Hope, seventh is Rap Monster."

"Do we leave the best man alone?" Hoseok looked inquisitively at the producer.

"Make a step forward." Seokjin told Jungkook.

Jungkook did as he was told, spreading his hands to clear the stage for Jeon Jungkook.

"Jungkook will receive the badge of the best man." Already Jungkook's eyes were half-closed with bliss, as if he had already received a great prize. "Give him the badge."

Jimin hunched over with a spurt of laughter as the badge was passed to Hoseok.

"Wow, this is great." Hoseok held up the golden sticker with the thumbs up on it to the camera. "Great."

"This is the obvious result." Jungkook proclaimed, sticking the badge onto himself.

"A ceremony?" Namjoon looked to him to see what he wanted.

"'Dope' dances."

"The ceremony: the real dope dances."

Jungkook hit the dance floor and pranced around as everyone cheered.

"We're the best men!"

"We're the Bangtan boys!"

"Run BTS variety show will continue!"

Jungkook held out his badge to the camera and moved his body sexily.

"Oh, Kookie, stop showing off!" Jimin said half-teasingly. "Come on, we're done here; let's go get changed."

Their manager was waiting for them outside. "How was it, boys?"

Everyone looked to Namjoon.

He shrugged, "So-so."

* * *

 **Sorry bout the end bit guys, I couldn't think of anything else. Also, please review if you want more of this stuff and I know the more exciting episodes come later but bear with me until I get there.**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while to get this one out. I was away on holiday and I couldn't really find time to write. School's gonna start soon, so I might not be able to update as often. Btw did you guys hear about SHINees Jonghyun? *cries. RIP Jonghyun, you'll forever be in our hearts.**

* * *

"Do you think the producer'll blow up again?" Jungkook asked Jimin. They were filming episode 3 of 'Run BTS' and were currently sitting in the back of a large car.

"Chill, Kookie." Despite all his advice to chill, Jimin ran his hand through his now orange hair and smoothed his beanie.

The producer got in and adjusted the camera. "Ready, go!"  
"1,2…" Jimin started, looking around at everyone else, hoping to get someone to chime in.

"We'll have fun!" Taehyung shouted from the back seat as Jimin slapped his hands together. Jungkook was startled and he was sure his expression showed it.

"Wooh!" Hoseok and Jimin cheered and Jimin tried to fit a bicycle helmet over his beanie.

As the car started moving, Jimin confessed, "Honestly, I prayed for rain so I wouldn't go on the rides."

"The weather is perfect." Namjoon said from beside him.

"The sun shines!" moaned Hoseok from the seat directly behind Jimin.

"It's too fine today." Jimin agreed.

"I searched what the ride looks like." Seokjin chimed in unexpectedly. Jungkook looked at him in surprise. He'd had his earphones on and occasionally smiled from time to time but he'd thought that his hyung wasn't paying attention. "It goes like this-" Seokjin raised his hand to plummet down vertically.

"I saw, it goes up and down like this." He repeated the action, grinning.

Jungkook settled back in his seat, smiling slightly. He knew what scaredy-cats Hoseok and Jimin were.

"Okay, that's all we need for now." The producer announced, switching off the camera and settling into his seat.

Meanwhile, a frenzied Jimin was busy quizzing Seokjin. "Are you sure it looked like that? How fast did it go? Was it a really steep drop?"

Seokjin was enjoying hyping Jimin up and Yoongi added a terrifying comment from time to time. Taehyung was staring fixedly at his phone, his thumbs playing up and down the screen with amazing speed. He was probably gaming. Namjoon was also staring at his phone, but with his beanie half-on and lopsided glasses, he looked far from gaming. Hoseok was dealing with his panic by pretending to sleep.

Jungkook got out his earphones and said out of the corner of his mouth to Hoseok, "Do you think you'll be able to stop yourself from puking once we're on?"

Hoseok groaned and opened one eye to glare at Jungkook. "Shut up. I'm trying not to think about that."

"So it's a possibility?"

"Jungkook-ah." Yoongi said suddenly. Jimin and Seokjin turned around to look at him. "Don't tease your hyung. I wouldn't want him to puke on me during the ride."

Hoseok groaned louder and slapped his palms over his eyes. "Thanks a lot, hyung."

Jimin giggled and Hoseok peeped out at him from between his fingers. "You watch it, Jimin-ah," he warned, "You could puke too, you know."

Jimin turned a pale shade of green. "Don't say that. Now my stomach feels all weird."

Hoseok took a deep breath, "Yah! Now I know I'm going to puke! Thanks, guys!"

"No, stop saying that!" Jimin groaned, swaying with the motion of the car. "I'm going to puke!"

The sound of their groaning got Namjoon's attention. "What's wrong with you both?"  
"I'm going to be sick!"

"Same here!"

Jungkook shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. Yoongi was struggling to hold back a smile and Seokjin had already given in, chuckling as softly as possible.

The noise was enough to rouse Taehyung from his gaming world. "What now?" he asked crossly, "Oh, Jimin-hyung, Hoseok-hyung, you look like you're going to be sick!"

"Oh, be quiet, Tae!" Jimin clapped a hand over his mouth, instantly regretting opening it.

 _10 pukes later…_

"I feel better now." Jimin choked.

"That's good," Namjoon said soothingly, patting Jimin on the back. "And you, Hobi-hyung?"

Hoseok looked up weakly from his paper bag, "I think-bleh!" he threw up again.

Yoongi shook his head in bewilderment, "How did that even happen? You guys aren't even _on_ the ride. Look around you, big, green fields." The producer had given up and parked the car after Jimin and Hoseok's 5th throw-up session and after they'd thrown up three times on the car seat, not to mention the complaints from the other members about how much the car stank.

The car had stopped at a big field where it was currently being aired. The producer didn't want to risk more vomit in his car.

Taehyung got up from the rock where he'd been gaming and handed Jimin and Hoseok a bottle each. He hugged Jimin, "How are you guys feeling?"

Jungkook saw Jimin taking deep breaths, willing himself not to throw up on Taehyung.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Jungkook said, squeezing Hoseok's arm. He felt guilty about raising the subject of throwing up in the first place.

Hoseok gargled his mouth with water. "We can't. The fans have been looking forward to this too much."

When Taehyung let go of Jimin, Jungkook patted Jimin's hand. "Are you sure you're okay, though?"

"We have to be." Jimin croaked, "For the fans." He hunched over, clutching his stomach. His carefully combed hair was now a bedraggled mess.

"Here, hyung." Namjoon took Hoseok's arm supportively. "How about you walk it off, yeah?"

"I'll come with you." Yoongi said. Seokjin showed signs of wanting to stay, but Namjoon whispered in his ear, "Come on, it'll be so cute watching our maknae line by themselves."

All three blushed and pretended they hadn't heard.

After the hyung line departed, Jimin nearly threw up again. "Here." Taehyung put his arm around Jimin's waist- which took a lot of courage in Jungkook's opinion- and guided him to the ground to sit. "Drink up, Jiminie."

"Thanks, Taetae." Jimin took a deep breath. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, ohno, ohno, ohno…" he shrank against Taehyung. "Oh no, ohno, ohno, ohno, ohno, save me."

"Save me, save me, I need your love before I fall, fall." Jungkook sang but Jimin threw him a deeply disapproving look.

"Look!"

They looked in the direction that Jimin indicated and could make out the tfaint outline of a rollercoaster, which looked like the one Seokjin had been trying to describe.

"It's not that steep, Jiminie." Taehyung said soothingly, "It curves to the side."

"It's not the steepness, it's-"

"Deep breaths, hyung." Jungkook reminded quietly, "Deep breaths."

Jimin breathed in and out slowly a few times. "Okay, thanks Kookie. I can do this, right guys?"

"Of course you can." Taehyung said gently. He shot Jungkook a look.

"Yep, you definitely can, hyung."

Jimin threw them both a deeply grateful look and threw his arms around both of them. It was a nice and peaceful maknae cuddle until they heard laughing and the unmistakable click of a camera.

"Oi! No photos!" Jimin shouted. "Assholes." he muttered under his breath.

"Hyung!"

"Ah, I take it you're feeling better, Jimin?" the producer hurried over. "Do you think you can continue? We could always do this another day if you're not feeling well."

Jimin took a deep breath. Taehyung squeezed his hand. "I'm all right, producer. We have no time another day with our concerts. I can continue. I _have_ to continue."

"Are you sure, Jimin?" the producer looked concerned. "I can always ask your manager-?"

"No, no, I'll be fine." Jimin sounded more confident now.

"All right, if you're sure. Your manager will have my hide if you come back looking sick and-"

"Um, producer?" Jungkook cut in, "Could you not mention that, please?"

"All right, all right. The car's nearly ready; just take your time to rest first, okay?"

Jimin watched him leave. "He's a nice guy."

"He only cares about us because Manager hyung-nim makes him. Taehyung fetched a comb out of his pocket. "Let me fix your hair, Jimin-hyung. It looks a mess."

"I'm not a baby, Tae." Taehyung let out an impatient 'tuh' sound and ran the comb through Jimin's bedraggled hair despite Jimin's protests.

"There!" he said some five minutes later, smoothing Jimin's fringe over his eyebrows and placing his beanie on his head again. "Okay?"

Jimin ran his fingers through his hair, rumpling his beanie.

"Don't do that." Taehyung tugged his hand away and put it straight.

"The car's ready." Jungkook noted, "Up you get, hyung."

Jimin took a breath to calm himself. "Okay, let's go." Taehyung put an arm around Jimin's waist to support him as he hobbled back to the car. The hyung line was already inside, looking smug as Taehyung handed Jimin over to Namjoon to take care of.

"What? Shut up, okay?" Jungkook pulled his earphones out of his pocket, ignoring the 'ooooohhhh' that whooshed around the car. The car smelt nice, like fresh mint.

Barely had he plugged out his annoying hyungs than Hoseok was tugging at his hand. "Hey, camera!"

The producer switched on the camera and signaled to them.

"We'll fasten seatbelts." Jimin said, "So it won't kill us."

"Jimin-ah." Taehyung leaned against the car window, "Can you go on the rides?" His tone was casual and a smirk was evident on his face, but the underlying concern didn't fool Jungkook.

"Yes. I can. It's no big deal."

"J-hope, can you?" Taehyung leaned over to check on Hoseok, who was slumped in his seat.

"Ah, don't overreact."

"Really?"

"Sure I can."

"Okay, exactly one hour later, you'll be 1028 metres above the ground." Jungkook knew Namjoon regretted what he'd said immediately by the slight drag in his voice at the end of the sentence.

A little of Jimin's panic flashed through his eyes. "1028 METRES?"

Even if Jungkook hadn't had to laugh because of the fans watching, it came rather easily. Watching Jimin panic was hilarious.

"Just kidding." Namjoon said quickly.

Jimin's shoulders sagged with relief and he managed a laugh, his eyes slipping into those sweet little crescent moons. "We should save our voice for tomorrow's concert." He managed, "We should ride without shouting." He practiced silent screaming.

"I don't think we can shout at that altitude." Namjoon commented.

Jimin pretended to be unable to say a word, and was able to let some of his fear show on his face.

"In a deep bass tone, like a man is shouting." Seokjin suggested. He demonstrated.

"No. You'll get hoarse." Jimin brushed a stray lock of orange hair off his face. "Don't make a sound. Today our goal is not to make sound and enjoy the rides."

"I wonder whether Jimin will have fun or not." because the cameras were on him, Seokjin couldn't send a concerned face Jimin's way and instead opted for an uprising look as he pointed at the camera. "Let's look forward to that."

"Shall we?"

"We'll find out there."

"Suga, go, go, go." Namjoon attempted to draw Yoongi into the conversation though Jungkook had no idea what he was talking about. Yoongi just looked blank-faced at the camera, apparently as clueless as Jungkook.

As they travelled on, Namjoon coughed into one hand, "I'm scared. Get my heart ready."

"I don't understand those who develop rides." Jimin said, looking out the window where he could see a few rides. "Why bother? Why do they terrify me?"

Jungkook glanced over at Taehyung but he was asleep. He wanted to sit next to either Jimin or Taehyung or both but the other members had separated them- either intentionally or unintentionally he wasn't sure.

"All humans naturally want to defy gravity." Namjoon said wisely.

"I don't understand." Jimin looked at the back seat; his face fell a little when he saw Taehyung was asleep. "I feel sick. I don't feel like riding." he laughed but Jungkook could see the fear in his eyes.

Taehyung opened his eyes at Jimin's voice and leaned forward so he was hidden from the camera. "Really? Are you okay?" he intoned in a low voice.

Before Jimin could answer, Yoongi whispered, "Suck it up for the camera." and Jimin turned back resolutely to smile for the fans to show that he was 'joking'.

Taehyung rubbed the back of Jimin's neck as the producer switched off the camera. "Steady on, hyung. Water?"

Jimin gratefully took the bottle with a word of thanks.

"We're reaching." The producer announced. "Come on, get ready."

Taehyung rummaged in his pockets. "Kook-?"

Thankfully, Jungkook understood and took out the packet of sweets he and Taehyung had managed to sneak on the car. Stealthily, Jungkook handed one to Hoseok and passed it to Taehyung behind Yoongi's head. Yoongi might tattle to the producer.

Taehyung passed one to Jimin and rubbed his beanie. "What is it our chinese fans always say? Chia you?"

" _Jia_ you, I think." Seokjin corrected. "It means, add oil?"

"Come on. You know, in an encouraging way." Namjoon said.

"Jia you, Jimin-hyung. And Hobi-hyung." Taehyung added as an afterthought.

"Everyone out!" the producer ordered, opening the car door. Taehyung helped Jimin out and slung his arm around his shoulder in a protective way. The cameras switched on as Hoseok got out. He wrinkled his nose at the sun and adjusted the floppy hat and sunglasses he was wearing.

"We've arrived." he turned his back to the camera to mouth a 'help me' at Taehyung, who unfortunately was too slow to respond as the cameras swung towards the rollercoaster.

"Oh… yeah… man…" Jimin laughed at the camera. "Yeah, man, that looks a little scary."

He turned around to find that the rest of BTS had already proceeded without him and hastened to join them. Jungkook was busy pretending to terrify Hoseok but he saw Taehyung, realising that Jimin wasn't with him, look over his shoulder and motion for him to walk faster.

Everyone looked genuinely excited- or were at least pretending to- all but one scared member, Jimin. "It's killing me," he said to the camera, lagging behind everyone else. I'll be back alive though," he promised and ducked his head down to hide the fear in his eyes/ avoid the sun.

They queued up at the entry point to get tickets. "OMG! IT'S BANGTAN!" a fan screamed. Suddenly, there were hordes of people swarming around the members.

"Please edit this out." Jungkook muttered to the producer, blushing as yet another fan called, "I love you, Jungkook!"

"Aww, why, Kookie?" Jimin teased, "You're blushing!"

Jungkook was going to comment on Jimin's appearance when he was puking, but decided not to. He'd already smelled vomit ten times too many that day. The ticket operator let them in through a separate queue to protect them from the mass of fans.

"Me?" Seokjin answered an unasked question. "Just go for it, I have a seat belt. I don't enjoy rides though." he confessed. "But, rather than me, people like J-hope or Jimin; you know, they're naive cowards. I'm a little worried about them."

As they stepped through the gate into the theme park, Jungkook pointed at Hoseok and smirked to Seokjin. "Naive coward number one!"

"There is a ride for me." Hoseok told the camera, pointing to a carousel, with ponies bobbing up and down. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Have fun."

"Naive coward number two!" Seokjin whispered, pointing to Jimin. Yoongi followed close behind the latter, casually tossing out, "I feel like I can't," as he went, pulling up his hood to shade himself and protect his pale skin.

The cameras swung towards Hoseok and Jungkook; Hoseok was dancing, and Jungkook was shimmying along.

"This is better than Disneyland."

"Poor him, he doesn't know the coming future." Jungkook heard a whisper and bit back a smile, knowing it was meant for either Jimin or Hoseok. Jimin had heard it too; he glanced around, glaring. He sidled up to Jungkook and started laughing at Hoseok. Jungkook laughed with him to make him feel better, noting with satisfaction that his hyung only came up to his shoulder.

Jimin swivelled his neck around, darting to peer here and there, pretending to be creeped out by Hoseok. Jungkook dropped his voice to a whisper, "Okay, hyung?"

"Yeah." Jimin mouthed.

Jungkook squeezed his hand reassuringly as they joined the other members, who were pouring over a map of the park. They started choosing rides, pointing and speaking over each other to be heard.

"No.84."

"We'll ride number 84 first." there was a general murmur of assent.

"I'm not sure about this." Jungkook confessed to the camera, "I'll give it a try."

As they neared the ride, he shot a look at Jimin. His hyung gave him a shadow of a wink as he spoke to the camera, his arms folded across his chest. "It's no big deal." he swallowed and turned away.

"Churros, churros." Yoongi attempted to draw attention away from Jimin, and acted charming as he pointed to a stand.

"It's showing my love for ARMY." Hoseok's voice said. He stepped away from Namjoon who put his hands up in surrender.

"This one." the members started picking and choosing their foods.

"Typical Taetae." Jimin muttered in Jungkook's ear. "Ice-cream."

"He looks like a food show fairy," Jungkook agreed, snickering as they watched Taehyung try to peel off the wrapper with his teeth.

He eventually succeeded and started devouring his ice-cream. Jimin went to his side and opened his mouth, biting off a chunk of ice-cream.

"Are you sure about that, hyung?" Jungkook asked, concerned. "You could have passed your germs to Taehyung and the dairy could make you thro-"

"Shut up!" Jimin said sharply.

Seeing Jungkook's shocked and subdued expression, he smiled ruefully. "Sorry about that, Kookie. Just don't mention that again, okay?"

"Chimchim knows what he's doing," Taehyung put in, licking ice-cream off his lips.

Feeling outnumbered by the 95-liners, Jungkook wandered off and patted Hoseok's shoulder, motioning to the caramel waffle in his hand. "Give me a bite."

Hoseok obliged without a second thought and Jungkook bit into it, satisfied.

"Now you might get sick." Taehyung muttered to him.

"Ah well, at least all three of us in the sickroom'll lighten things up a bit." Jungkook said brightly.

Seokjin was holding a large, heart-shaped pretzel. "This is what J-hope mentioned. A heart pretzel expressing love to ARMY." he explained to Jungkook, who, though hadn't asked for an explanation, nodded anyway.

"Let me grab a bite." he bit off a hunk of the chewy pretzel. Jungkook fell into step beside him as the cameras swung towards the rest of the group. "How is it?"

"It's good." Seokjin said thickly, "Want some?"

"Nah." Jungkook had never been a fan of pretzels. "Anyway, I took some of Hobi-hyung's waffle just now. Don't want to pass on the throw-up virus to you."

"Jungkook-ah!" Seokjin spat out a soggy lump of pretzel. "How could you do that?"

"Do what?" Jungkook protested, "Aww, come on hyung, I do it all the time!"

"You know Hobi's sick, Jungkook."

"Jimin licked Tae's ice-cream!"

Seokjin stifled a curse under his breath, "I don't want you guys to get sick, understand?"

"Understand what?" Without noticing, they'd caught up with the rest of the group.

Jungkook accelerated and hid behind Namjoon to avoid Seokjin's motherly glower.

"It's difficult to find the right way." The leader remarked, scanning a map.

"Which one are we going to ride?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes, "I thought we already established that, Jimin."

"The scariest one." Namjoon gave Yoongi a look.

"I can't wait!"

"Wait… right now?" Namjoon protested as he was herded into the queue. "We don't have to ride right now! Scary… I haven't seen this before."

Jungkook was at the front of the group and he danced a little as he proceeded. From the stifled curses he could hear behind him, he deduced that it was Hoseok. He heard Seokjin from behind Hoseok, saying, "There are no riders because it is scary." From his noisy, chewing sounds, Jungkook guessed that he was still eating his pretzel.

He looked back to see his eldest hyung make a fist and murmur 'fighting!' at the camera.

They made it to the front of the queue easily and divided to go into the separate gates. Jungkook looked for Jimin, but he was lagging behind, trailing his fingers along the railing. He saw Taehyung doing it too, and, realising that both of them wanted to ride with Jimin, grabbed Taehyung and pulled him into the gate with him.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged with a smile, though Jungkook noticed that his eyes kept flicking over to Jimin. Seokjin and Namjoon were in a gate together, and Yoongi, probably by his own choice, was waiting in a gate by himself, glancing over at Hoseok and Jimin, both who had yet to enter a gate.

Hoseok had taken off his sunglasses and hat, but the minute he saw the ride, his eyes widened, "I can't ride that!"

The ride zoomed past them at lightning speed and Taehyung turned to grin at Jungkook, his eyes bright. Jungkook returned the smile and both of them turned to look at Jimin. His mouth had dropped open with shock and Jungkook could see the fear in his eyes.

"MOMMY!" he screamed, bolting towards either Taehyung or Jungkook, but realising that both of them were sitting with each other, he raced past them, towards Hoseok, who quickly followed him away from the ride.

The other members leaned over their gates to watch them. "Why… wow! This is culture shock!" Namjoon exclaimed as the ride rushed past them again. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

As the ride slowed to a stop, Namjoon grabbed Jungkook's wrist and pulled him into the seat next to him. Jungkook didn't have time to see who pulled Taehyung away or who sat with who before Namjoon plunked him into the seat.

"Come on, Kookie. Why don't you want to ride with me?"

"No, I do, hyung." Was his disappointment that obvious?

The producer gave Jungkook a small camera. "Cause you're the bravest." he said, by way of explanation.

Jungkook held it at arm's length and tilted his chin at it, "Let's go." The ride suddenly jolted to a start and Jungkook nearly dropped the camera. He covered his mistake with loud whoops of excitement.

"WHOOOOOO! YEAHHHHH!" he tilted the camera a little to show Namjoon's face. His leader quickly composed himself into excitement while managing to grunt, "Stop that, Jungkook."

As they neared the top of the swing, Jungkook shook his head wildly at the camera, feeling the ride lurch backwards. He quickly rearranged his face into one of cool charm, sending hearts to the camera. "I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fine!" he gabbled. "It's exciting!"

He licked his lips and smiled at the camera. His heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach swooped with the motion of the rollercoaster, but that just made him whoop even more crazily. He gave a thumbs-up to the camera and shouted, "It's good!" but the rushing wind made it hard to understand his words.

Eventually the ride swung to a stop and Jungkook stumbled off, immediately looking around for Jimin and Taehyung. He saw Taehyung's denim jacket getting off a seat somewhere in front of him, and Jimin running around, looking a bit frazzled.

By the time he caught up to Jimin, his hyung was already talking to the camera. "It's not too scary. It's less scary than I thought." He spotted Jungkook standing off to the side and headed towards him.

"What did you think about the ride, Kookie?"

It's easy." Jungkook answered and Jimin laughed. Now that the danger was over, he seemed much brighter and relaxed.

"I didn't think it was easy." Namjoon butted in, "It's scary because I'm aged. I need to keep healthy. My body is precious. Someone may suffer a heart attack."

Jimin's eyebrows shot up before he started spluttering with laughter. "If you're aged, hyung, then what are Seokjin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung and Hobi-hyung? Mummified?"

"What the hell is that music?" Hoseok's voice cut in, sounding annoyed. "The music is annoying." Now that the ride was over, he seemed even more grumpy and surly.

"Oh no." Yoongi turned around to the camera, "This is the scariest one, isn't it?"

Jungkook swiveled his head around to see Jimin go white. "Aww, come on Yoongi-hyung, it can't be that bad!"

"No? Is this not the one that Seokjin described as-" Yoongi made the swooping motions with his hands. Jimin turned even paler.

"Jiminie, don't- it's not as if- you know, it's not- it's not bad, I mean, you handled- you handled the other one okay…" Now Jungkook was burbling, his sentences growing even more incoherent as he saw the panic in Jimin's face.

He felt someone brush against him lightly and the next minute Taehyung was there, slinging an arm around Jimin's shoulder and saying in a reassuring voice, "You thought the other one was bad, right? Well, this one won't be as bad either, okay? Just take deep breaths; Kookie and I are here."

"Aww, this is so cute I'm going to be sick." Yoongi ended off the mushy sentence with a frown as he sped up to join the rest of the hyung line, who were nudging each other and giggling at the maknaes.

Jungkook just stared at Taehyung with his mouth open. Usually, Taehyung would be the one to blunder his sentences and sound like a complete fool until Jungkook swooped in to the rescue with his easy charm and amazing tact- if he did say so himself- but this time it was the complete opposite.

He shot a questioning look at Taehyung, but his hyung just poked his tongue out at him. Jimin seemed comforted though, and walked more steadily to the ride.

"Hey Tae, get over here for a bit." Namjoon called. "Is this your ticket?"

Taehyung barely glanced at it before nodding his head. Seokjin grabbed his arm and dragged him over, a smirk playing on his lips. "Nonono Tae, get over here." he directed a glance back at Jungkook and Jimin as he said it.

"It's just a stupid ticket; who cares if it's mine or not?" Taehyung was literally fighting to get back to Jimin, who had shrunk into himself slightly.

"Come on Tae, don't cause a scene here." Hoseok wheedled. Taehyung was unwillingly borne away, leaving Jungkook and Jimin.

"I wonder why Taehyung was acting like that?" Jungkook said aloud.

"He's…" apparently he couldn't say what Taehyung was, so Jimin shrugged. "I like it when he acts like that, though. Much better than his usual goof."

"I like his usual goof."

"So do I!" Jimin hastened. "I didn't mean- ah, never mind. Are you nervous, Kookie?"

"No, not really."

"Ah, of course. What was I thinking?" Jimin reached up to absentmindedly smooth a lock of Jungkook's blondish-brown hair back into place.

"If you want me to feel nervous for you, hyung, I can."

Surprise flickered in Jimin's eyes and he laughed shyly. "Aigoo, what's all this? Why are you and Tae being so nice to me today? Did you guys hide my phone? Did you mess up the room?"

"What?! NO!" Jungkook said defensively as Jimin rifled through his pockets.

Taehyung squeezed back over to them. "What's up?"

Jungkook rolled his eyes at the sky and blew out his cheeks in exasperation.

"Who even cares about a ticket?" Taehyung suddenly said, frustrated.

"Hmm?"

"Literally, who cares if it's mine or Jimin's? We're both born in the same year and we're both handsome so who gives a-" he broke off, running his fingers through his short brown hair, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Taetae, did you just say I'm handsome?" Jimin teased, poking his cheeks. "What did you guys do? Are you guys pranking me?"

"Nah, Jiminie, we'd never do that."

"Well, if you boys are quite finished, we can't stand here all day." Namjoon broke in. The three youngest blushed and hurried forward. From where they were standing, they could get a good view of the ride. Jimin stood shoulder to shoulder with Hoseok, his arms folded across his chest, "Oh my god… oh my god."

Taehyung threw him a glance. Since the day was sweltering, he'd shed his denim jacket and was bobbing his head to the music. As the cameras turned on him, Jimin said, "I got confidence after riding. Yeah, it's not a big deal."

Jungkook whispered, "Confidence after riding, or confidence after Tae?"

"Zip it, Kook."

"Do you want to rid-"

"Jimin, come on, you sit with me." Yoongi appeared out of nowhere and steered Jimin into a seat. Jungkook reached for Taehyung but Seokjin quickly pulled him away.

"Jungkook you'll sit with me, right?" Hoseok looked at him pleadingly.

"Okay, okay, hyung."

The ride was scary all right. It was delightfully scary. The swoop in his stomach and the feeling that he'd left his insides back at the top of the slope just made it even more fun. Hoseok was screaming into his ear, but even that made him whoop and cheer. "This is exciting! Exciting!" he yelled.

When they got off, he sighed reluctantly. Jimin was already stumbling away, fanning his face with something of relief. "I made it! It's not too scary." he rubbed his hand through his hair. "I'm not scared now." The members squeezed their way into a gift shop.

"Was it fun?" Jungkook leaned his head on Jimin's shoulder.

Jimin gave him a brief smile before pointing at a picture of his panicky face. "Look, it's me! It's me!"

"I want to get that picture of you, hyung!" Jungkook chuckled.

"No thank you, bye bye!" Jimin sauntered out of the shop. "Cool, cool, cool, cool. The ride was cool." Namjoon looked at him quizzically, and he gave a thumbs-up to show he was fine.

"Good man, Chimchim." Namjoon clapped him on the back. "So how do you feel about going on another ride. Say this one, for example."

Jungkook shook his head at Jimin. "After riding this, then that one. Sure you can handle that?" Jimin started to answer, then saw how tall the ride was and gulped.

Hoseok shook his head at the sight of the ride, his ceaseless smile refusing to break out on his face. Yoongi clapped a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Think about the Goliath ride a while ago, it's not scary." Hoseok didn't seem to hear him.

"It doesn't look scary."

Jimin seemed to be trying to draw breath to speak. "Don't. Overreact." he caught sight of Hoseok's face and doubled up laughing in spite of himself. He clapped a hand on Hoseok's shoulder and Hoseok stirred slightly. "Don't."

"I screwed up." Jungkook heard him mumble to Yoongi as they walked. "Why am I here? I'm innocent. Alas…" he peered up at the ride as they joined the queue. The rollercoaster pitched over a deathly drop and he swallowed, looking at the camera with dead eyes.

"Come on, Hobi-hyung!" Jungkook playfully slapped him on the back. "ARMY's are watching." Hoseok twisted his gaunt face into a grimace before pushing him lightly. "I hate you, Kookie."

"Love you too, hyung!" Jungkook laughed as Hoseok clambered into a seat. There, he offered the camera a timid wave, pretending not to be as scared as he was. Jungkook settled himself into a seat with Yoongi, Namjoon going with Taehyung and Seokjin taking Jimin. He strongly suspected that the hyung line was doing its best to separate them for some reason.

There came a screech up in front that probably came from Hoseok. Jungkook pitied the poor man sitting beside him. The ride was crazy; Jungkook loved every minute of it. After he got off, he noted with satisfaction that Jimin at least didn't look as if he was in danger of throwing up any moment. He staggered over to Hoseok. "How was it?"

"I don't know. I fainted."

"It's true." Seokjin patted him gently on the shoulder. "You looked so dizzy; like you were chanting a mantra."

"Never again." Hoseok said weakly, clutching the railing, "Never. Let's go."

"On another ride?"

"Go home. Go, go home."

"Sorry Hope." Namjoon steered him straight into another ride. "Come on, how bad can this one be?"

Jungkook could hear Hoseok's screams and curses from all the way at the back of the roller coaster. By contrast, Jimin seemed quite excited, whooping along with Yoongi. Seokjin grabbed at his arm and they both cheered.

As the ride grinded to a stop, Jungkook could hear Hoseok muttering, "I'm fine. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good. Don't overreact. I don't want to ride anymore. I've reached my limit. Good, good. Please let me get off. Let my hardship be over, please." he leaned his head against the seat.

"Sorry, Hopie." Namjoon said with a half-apologetic grin, "It's not over yet." he took Hoseok's hand and half-dragged, half-supported Hoseok to another ride. He helped him slide an orange jacket over his clothes. Hoseok, looking pale, just let him slide the jacket over his torso. "Don't harass me," he mumbled.

"Come on, Hobi-hyung." Jimin tugged at his arm gently. "You can ride with me, okay?" He put an arm around Hoseok, who miserably complied. It turned out that the ride was not that scary; it just involved dangling from the top of a tall tower and swinging back and forth.

Apparently Hoseok felt otherwise. Jungkook could hear his shrieks from the bottom of the tower. Jimin had a tight hold on him, and seemed to be enjoying himself.

"It's soooo exciting!" Jimin said happily once they got off. "It's like flying in the sky."

"I'm sweating." Hoseok fanned himself at a nearby table.

"It felt like flying as I wanted to." Jimin continued, ignoring him.

"To see is one thing and to experience it is another." Hoseok pointed up at the tall tower.

"Come on, Kookie!" Taehyung grabbed him and they quickly harnessed themselves up. But before they could dangle, Seokjin appeared and shoved himself in between them. "Don't mind me," he said airily.

It really was incredible. Jungkook felt as if he really knew what it was like to be a bird. He gave the camera a thumbs-up as he got off. "So, so entertaining. Sooo funny! I would like to bungee jump!"

"I cannot help laughing. I feel dumbfounded," Seokjin chuckled. "It's funny."

Jimin leaned lazily against Taehyung. "Jungkookie, did you just say you want to bungee jump?"

"Yup."

"What!? No way!"

"I don't know," the producer mused behind the camera, "Maybe… Well, anyway, good job, boys! Especially Hoseok and Jimin."

The members cheered as Jimin and Hoseok blushed. "Good job, hyungs!" Jungkook clapped both of them on the back.

On the bus ride home, the maknae line was finally allowed to sit together, but only in the front row, where the hyung line could keep an eye on them. "I wonder why they wouldn't let us sit together on any of the rides?" Jungkook murmured.

"We can hear you, Jungkook."

"Why, then?" Jungkook asked crossly.

Yoongi stretched out like a cat, "Because."

* * *

 **Some of you might say that the vomiting bit was a bit extra, but I just want to show you what lengths BTS would go to to please us ARMY. Of course, if that happened in real life, we'd all say that they shouldn't continue because their health matters most. I really need you guys support and encouragement to catch up to the rest of the episodes cause I don't think I can update weekly, ugh! Please review, guys!**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm so sorry, you guys must really hate me. I know I haven't updated in a long time but school just started. Thankfully, there's gonna be a bit of a break soon, so hopefully episode 5 can be up soon.**

* * *

"Get 'em! Get 'em!"

"Wait for me! Ah, I'm low; I need ammo!"  
"Kookie! Tae! For the last time, stop being so loud!" Jimin snapped, looking up from his book.

Taehyung waved a hand at Yoongi, who was sprawled on the bed, and then Hoseok, who was listening to music on his ipod with his eyes closed. "They don't seem bothered by the noise, Jiminie."

Namjoon's voice yelled from the living room. "Keep it down!"

"Told you," Jimin snickered, before yelling back, "We will!"

Suddenly seeming to sense the noise, Yoongi stirred slightly and raised his tousled blonde head. "Wha…"

"Hi, hyung!" Jimin said brightly. "You went to sleep, remember? And stop playing!" he growled at Taehyung and Jungkook.

"Relax, Jimin." Yoongi casually strolled over to the wire socket and unplugged the wire for the tv and their remote controls. The tv sputtered and went dead.

"No fair!" Jungkook and Taehyung wailed in unison.

"Too bad. Play something else." Yoongi plopped himself back on the bed.

"Oooh, hide-and-seek!"

"Seriously, Tae?" Jimin stared at him in disbelief. "What are you, 5?"

Taehyung pouted. "Come on, please, please," He pleaded with his big brown eyes. It was really difficult to resist him when he was like that. Jungkook could literally see Jimin melting.

"Fine. One game."

"Yay!" Taehyung hugged Jimin tightly and pranced around the room.

"Yah! Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Yoongi yelled.

"You'll play, won't you, Kookie?" Jimin tugged at Jungkook's arm, ignoring Yoongi. When Taehyung _and_ Jimin looked at him with big eyes, it was _impossible_ to say no.

"Okay, okay. _If_ someone else agrees."

"Yoongi-hyung? Will you play with us?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Hoseokie?" Taehyung reached over and gently shook Hoseok's shoulder, tugging an earplug out of one ear. "Will you play hide-and-seek with us?"

Hoseok looked up, annoyed. "What?"

Taehyung repeated his question. "Come on Hoseokie!" he pinned Hoseok sideways and lifted him out of his chair.

Hoseok stared at Jungkook. "Were you roped into this too? Ah, us poor, unfortunate souls."

"So it's a yes?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"YAY!"

"Kim Tae-hyung, if you don't shut up right now-"

"I'll be seeker first." Jungkook interrupted quickly.

"Sweet! Count to 30 and no peeping, Kookie!"

"1,2…30!" Jungkook whirled around and smacked into his manager. "Oh, sorry, Manager Hyung-nim." Behind him, he could hear Yoongi cackling.

"That's all right, Jungkook. Now, I have an announcement for you guys."

Taehyung's head popped out from underneath the bunk and smacked against the wood. "Run BTS?" he asked, wincing as he rubbed his head.

Jimin peeped out from behind the cupboard. "Is it, Manager Hyung-nim?"

Hoseok looked up from underneath the blanket. "It better be. They haven't called us to come in in like a month."

"Hmm. Well, that might be because I had a little disagreement with the producer."

"About what, Manager Hyung-nim?"

"Well Hoseok, you came back looking queasy and sick, the car was filled with cheap mint freshener, and when I removed it, there was a strong smell of vomit. Should I not have been suspicious?"

Namjoon and Seokjin crowded into the room. "What's up, Manager Hyung-nim?"

"Well, the producer of 'Run BTS' called. And he said you'll be getting wet."

"Come again?"

"Wet. As in getting doused, drenched, basically sopping wet, the opposite of dry."

"Oh,"

"Hurry, boys, he says he has a busy schedule today." Their manage turned on his heel and left.

* * *

"Oh, that will look lovely with your hair!" The dumpy woman whom they'd met during their second filming of 'Run BTS' plucked out a dark, scarlet pair of shorts and held it up against Jimin. "Your hair is just this shade!"

Taehyung scooted behind Jungkook and averted his eyes.

"Here, change into these," The woman passed out seven pairs of white shirts and the scarlet shorts.

"Um, miss?"

"Oh, cutie, I remember you!" Behind Jungkook, Taehyung squirmed. If she remembered Jungkook, she would definitely remember him. "Come on, spit out what's in that adorable little brain of yours."

"Uh…" Jungkook held up the shirt, which looked sheer white. "We're going to get wet, right? Then this will kind of turn transparent."

"Oh, sugar, that's the point!" The lady's cheeks dimpled, "That's what audiences want to see, dear. But don't worry, it shouldn't reveal _too_ much."

Not exactly reassured, Jungkook let Jimin and Taehyung pull him into the dressing room where they'd changed previously.

"Shouldn't reveal too much?" he hissed as he hoisted up his shorts. "What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Relax, Kook." Jimin whispered back, "You've got perfect abs."

* * *

"Wow- we are in a toilet."

"I'm sure this will lead to somewhere," Namjoon reassured, pulling open a door. "Gah!"

Several cockroaches and millipedes scampered out. Hoseok shrieked loudly as one roach came near him and clung to Namjoon as Jungkook squashed it.

"Yeah, you're right, Namjoon. Somewhere being your death!" Hoseok snarled.

"Don't be so violent, Hoseokie," Seokjin said severely. "Come on, the producer said left, then go straight, then right, didn't he?"

"The door should be up ahead."

Yoongi opened the door and they found themselves in more toilets. "Can you hear water?" Jimin whispered.

"Why are you whispering, Jiminie? It's not a sacred place." Taehyung said.

"How do you know?" Jimin shot back. Jungkook rolled his eyes and grabbed them by the elbows, dragging them along as they bickered.

"Oh, good, you're here." The producer waved at the pool, "Don't fall in unnecessarily and be careful. Line up now."

"... just because I'm short!" Jimin argued.

"Yah! You are but that's-"

"Okay, we definitely have to split you guys up," Jungkook said, pushing Taehyung to one end of the line, past Yoongi and Jimin to the other, beside Hoseok, then moved to stand beside Jimin.

"You too, Jungkook-ah." Namjoon squeezed in between him and Jimin.

"What!? Why!?"

"Shhh."

"Seven men are running and running!" Jimin started off.

"A variety show by BTS!" Taehyung continued.

"Run BTS!" all seven yelled, Jungkook doing little swiveling motions with his hips.

"All right, now will you all please dance a bit? Be careful not to fall into the pool."

They started prancing around cautiously. Jimin nearly slipped but Hoseok pushed him back upright.

"Today, we came to a swimming pool." Namjoon said, grasping Jimin's elbow to keep his balance. "What are we doing here?"

"Swimming at a swimming pool." Taehyung said matter-of-factly, pretending to swim freestyle past Yoongi, who just stared past him blankly.

"Why are we _here_?" Yoongi asked, exasperated as Jungkook joined Taehyung, ducking his head to mask his smile.

"You will play a game called '30 seconds Gate'."

"'30 seconds Gate?'" Jungkook repeated. "What's that?"

"Well, you have to clear a mission within 30 seconds. Complete 3 missions to decide the final winner. I wonder who will be the final winner of '30 seconds Gate'. Now do you see the buoy behind you, the one floating in the pool?"

As one, the members looked behind to see a blue mat-ish thing floating on top of the water. "Yes, we see it." Namjoon spoke for all of them.

"Good. In 30 seconds, you must remove two Jenga pieces using chopsticks. Move to the buoy which will have a Jenga tower on top of it. Then, take out the two Jenga pieces only using chopsticks. You will clear the mission if you stack them up. Fail if the tower falls or if time is over."

"Hold on," Namjoon made a casual slash motion with his hands, "Let me go first."

Seokjin looked at him suspiciously as Jungkook murmured, "Why?"

"I am the coolest so I shall go first." he explained to Jimin, whose frozen expression relaxed into a smile.

"Then I should go right after Rap Monster." he beamed. "So, Rap Monster first, me second, Yoongi third-" -Yoongi raised his hand- "- Jin fourth, Taehyung fifth, Jungkook sixth, Hoseok seventh. Everyone cool with that?"

"Why am I the least cool?"

"It's not- come on Hope, we didn't decide it like that."

"I know, I was just messing with you." Hoseok sniggered as Jimin punched his arm.

"I'll be one body with water," Namjoon boasted to Jungkook.

"Show us how you do it." Jimin said, unimpressed. "Be one body with water."

Namjoon shrugged and rolled his shoulders to loosen up. Curiously, he turned around to face them with his back to the water, making himself _such an easy target_. Jungkook stared. Did he _want_ to get pushed in?

"I usually swim in backstroke position." he said by way of explanation.

 _That's not the way you swim backstroke, hyung._

Maybe Namjoon heard Jungkook's unspoken snicker. He twisted his face at the maknae and then turned his head away. Jungkook sensed it before it even happened.

"Here we go, backstroke!" Jimin shoved Namjoon hard in the chest and knocked him into the water to an outbreak of laughter.

" _So_ uncivilised, hyung," Jungkook muttered jokingly, pretending to fan himself.

"Too good an opportunity to resist," Jimin murmured back and they fist bumped.

The other members applauded Jimin and he laughed, dancing a celebratory jig, so happy to accomplish his goal.

Namjoon emerged, spluttering and coughing, his hair plastered to his forehead. "Just let me swim!" he yelled, enraged.

"Yeah!" Jimin whooped back.

"Jimin hyung's personal mission is cleared," Jungkook said out of the corner of his mouth to Taehyung.

"Dun da dun da dun dun! Dun da dun da dun dun! Dun da dun da dun dun!" Hoseok started up the song as Namjoon started his mission.

"Such wonderful music." Taehyung murmured to Jungkook.

"Yeah, it will ring in your ear even after the mission's over."

Namjoon was clearly trying his best. His mouth was open in a pout as he lifted the blocks with chopsticks and placed them carefully at the top of the tower.

"I expect him to take 38 seconds," Jimin confided to the camera.

Namjoon stared at him glumly, then looked at the camera without much hope.

"28 seconds."

"Woahhhhh!" The other six clapped.

Namjoon looked down and blinked the water out of his eyes. Even from this far away, Jungkook could see his hyung's smile.

The producer indicated that Namjoon should get out of the pool and Jimin go. Namjoon climbed out with murder in his eyes, glaring at Jimin.

"Watch out, hyung." Jungkook murmured.

Namjoon stood directly behind Jimin, but before he could push, Jimin shouted, "I will show you the sea of fire!" and jumped into the pool. Namjoon, taken by surprise, only managed to lightly brush his hand against Jimin's back, uttering a cry of outrage.

Jimin laughed as he floundered in the pool, his feet flying behind him.

"It looks deep, Jimin," Hoseok called out teasingly.

Jimin ignored him and quickly reached the buoy. He grabbed the chopsticks and boldly moved the Jenga pieces to the top of the tower. "Yeah!" he cheered and raised his arms in triumph.

"Jimin hyung, you never even heard your timing yet!" Taehyung called.

Jimin froze and stared at the producer.

"Honestly, I think I can clear the mission too, you know?" Hoseok said, "It looks pretty easy."

"13 seconds!" The producer called as Jungkook whispered, "Are you sure about that?"

"WhoOoooooo!" Jimin cheered as he pumped his fists in the air alternately. "I hate garlic juice. I hate garlic juice. I hate garlic juice."

"What even is he talking about?" Jungkook muttered to Taehyung.

"Dunno."

"Weren't you two listening?" Yoongi hissed, "Garlic juice is given to those people that fail; which won't be me of course."

As soon as Jimin got out of the pool, Yoongi stepped in regally- no one wanted to push him in- and headed towards the float. He easily managed the mission and maneuvered his hands into sawing motions, gabbling excitedly as he tottered back.

The producer started to play some lively background music.

"I like this song," Jimin said cheerily, starting to dance, mirroring Yoongi's actions with his hands.

"Next up, go!"

"I'm the best at this, you know?' Seokjin started bouncing in place. "I expect to be the winner at the end of it all, just you wait and see."

"All I want to see is you in there!" Jimin and Namjoon took action quickly and shoved Seokjin into the water before he had time to react. "Our big bro's diving makes us happy." Jungkook chuckled.

Seokjin blew water out of his nose and covered his face with his hands as he sniffed.

"Ding ding ding ta ta la la la!" The uncaring members sang along with the background music.

"Better get started, hyung!" Jimin called.

"Seokjin-hyung's good at this, though." Namjoon reflected as Seokjin reached the tower. "Maybe he _will_ be the winner at the end. Remember when we were all playing Jenga and he just flicked it out?"

"Look at him now." Hoseok giggled, "He's examining it so carefully- he's pushing it out with one chopsti- OH!" they all clapped and cheered as the tower toppled over. Seokjin dropped his chopsticks and face-palmed.

"It was your commentary that distracted me!" he called out to Hoseok.

"Excuses, excuses, hyung. Garlic juice for you!" Hoseok shouted back in glee.

Seokjin spread his hands in defeat. "I've reached nirvana, oh well..." he muttered as he climbed out of the pool.

"What the even is nirvana?"

"You really should watch your language, Kookie."

"How is what the even a bad phrase?"

"It isn't. I'm just saying," Jimin turned away from an incredulous Jungkook with a smirk on his face to watch Taehyung.

"Ooh, look at Taetae."

Jungkook laughed at the way the second youngest was trying to accomplish his mission. He was pushing the float away from him and trying to get the bricks out at the same time.

"He keeps going forward. He'll reach the end of the pool this way. That tower's gonna fall over."

"The tower will fall. I am 100% sure." Hoseok's voice said.

"See? Even Hoseok says so."

"It won't." Jimin didn't sound certain and he bit his lip as he stared at Taehyung.

"You don't sound sure."

"It _won't-_ " he trailed off as the tower toppled to one side, Taehyung trying and failing to catch it.

"Ha! Correct prophecy!" Jungkook said gleefully. "Why were you so determined to believe it wouldn't when it was definitely going to?"

Jimin crossed his arms; which made the front of his biceps bulge slightly and huffed, making his bangs float up. Taehyung looked over at him, which made him smile and wave back, rolling his hips around sexily for the sake of the camera.

"Gotta go." Jungkook hopped into the pool and deftly moved the bricks.

"Cleared!"

"You're still wet; are you cold?" Taehyung asked in concern.

"Not really, but-" Jungkook trailed off as Taehyung handed a towel to Jimin over his head.

"Thanks a lot, Taetae!" Jimin smiled, his cheeks puffing out adorably. Jungkook's irritation and embarrassment melted away and he patted his hyung on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Yoongi was joking with Hoseok before his turn. "Gotta dive again if it's not funny."

"Why do you pressure me?" Hoseok asked with a pout, shaking his shoulders to loosen up. He looked cute when he did that, but definitely not as cute as Jimin. Jungkook reached over and smoothed a lock of Jimin's red hair back into place.

"J-hope is up!"

"Beep, beep, beep… BEEP!" Jimin moved to stand behind Hoseok as the latter bent his knees and swung his arms, getting ready to dive in.

Hoseok swung his arms forward and was about to jump in when Jimin let out a loud, "BEEP!"

"I'm getting nervous about diving with a funny pose." he said, pushing Jimin slightly as everyone started to laugh. Jungkook shook his head. "That's a correct pose, hyung," but he was drowned out by Namjoon putting his arm around Hoseok's shoulders and saying, "Do you want me to push you in? Or not?"

"Can you push me in?"

"Is that what you prefer?" Namjoon and Jimin grabbed Hoseok jokingly. He pushed them away and held on to Jungkook's shirt sleeve to steady himself. Looking at the camera, he said, "Make it look like a piece of art, please."

"Beep… beep… beep… beep…"

"Rawwwwr!" Hoseok launched himself into a forward roll, making Jimin double-up with laughter. He hit the water with a loud splash, drenching everyone else.

He bobbed up to the surface face-down, his hair pooling around his face and the water rippling off his back.

Yoongi wiped the water off his face, his disappointed expression clearly evident. "That's it? Hey… hey! Hey! Look!"

Hearing Yoongi's urgent shrieks, Hoseok jumped up, his hair sticking up in spikes. "Hey!" he pointed with Yoongi. "What the…"

"When he dived, the Jenga tower fell." Yoongi explained to the rest of the members, who had been so focused on Hoseok's diving performance that they hadn't noticed anything else.

Taehyung shrieked as he jumped up and down and Jimin joined in, waving the towel in the air. "The god of entertainment, J-hope, fails the mission." Jungkook declared as everyone roared with laughter.

"Come out and drink your garlic juice." Namjoon called, "Oh wait, can you take a close-up shot of us? You know, we're all wet and we look quite sexy if I do say so myself."

As the members ooohed, Jungkook looked down at his shirt in panic to see if anything was showing. The cameras zoomed in like Namjoon wanted, and Jungkook didn't want to be mistaken for a pervert so he stopped looking. Anyway, the cameras weren't focusing on him, they were shooting Hoseok, who was flipping his hair back, having a random photoshoot by himself.

He posed, raising one hand and smoothing back his hair. "Please make a lot of GIF images," he said, "I don't want to suffer for nothing. Do you remember Jiminie?"

"How could I forget? If you're going down-"

"- go down in style!" they said together, bursting into peals of laughter.

"Oh, that one never gets old," Jimin laughed. Jungkook noticed that his neck and hair were still glistening with water droplets, giving him the impression of a wildfire combined with water.

"Calm down, both of you." Seokjin told them, "Get in a line and let's hear what the producer has to say."

"Yes, eomma." Jimin said cheekily and was rewarded with a smack to the head.

"Yah! Don't say that!"

"You know you love it."

"I'm warning you, Jimin-ah-"

"Doesn't he love it, Kookie?"

Just one look at Jimin and- "Of course he does."

"Don't kill them yet." Namjoon murmured, catching Seokjin's arm as he raised it in the air. "We still need them. Later." he jerked his head at the producer to continue.

"All right. Well, before the second round begins, let's give the losers penalties."

"Garlic juice! GArlic juice! Garlic juice!" Jimin clapped, turning to smile at Taehyung, who grimaced back.

They saw a stage hand come out with a large white bowl. Then suddenly, the dumpy woman appeared. She whispered something to the producer and pointed in Taehyung and Yoongi's direction. The producer shrugged and said something back.

"Uh-oh, what's she saying?" Taehyung reached around Yoongi and grabbed Jimin's hand.

"I don't know. You're the closest to them; if you can't hear, who else can?" Maybe he noticed Taehyung's nervousness, because Jimin started kneading Taehyung's hand and rubbing circles around his palm. "Relax, the producer won't let her do anything bad. Remember, he's responsible for us,"

Now the producer was motioning for the stage hand to give the bowl back. Taehyung gulped as the dumpy woman dropped several small objects into the bowl and pounded them, then poured in the contents of a red bottle and dumped several tablespoons of green stuff inside, finally adding water and mixing everything around.

The stage hand brought the bowl back and passed it to Taehyung, along with a small, full-to-the-brim plastic cup.

Yoongi sniffed the contents and brought his hand up to his nose. "Are you positive that's garlic juice?"

Namjoon leaned over the bowl, coughed and backed away, "Smells like garlic, wasabi and red hot chilli sauce."

Seokjin and Hoseok, the other two penalty-takers, came over, looking horrified. Jimin put his arm supportively around Taehyung's shoulders. "You guys can't drink that. That's like, overkill."

Jungkook sniffed the mixture. It did indeed smell disgusting. But there was something else about it that made his stomach churn… "There's something not right about this. It's like, stale-ish but worse."

"Can we make a different kind of garlic juice?" Jimin called across to the producer. "This is too much; Taehyung has a sensitive stomach. And Hoseok. And Seokjin."

"Well, I suppose…" at that moment, the dumpy woman leaned over and hissed something else in the producer's ear.

"Nope, sorry. We don't have any time. Taehyung, go first. V means victorious, right? Show ARMY how you can be victorious over this."

Jimin opened his mouth to shout again, but Taehyung put a hand on his chest. "Don't get into trouble because of me. Us. I'll be fine. _We'll_ be fine."

"Are you sure, Tae?" Jimin asked in concern.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Seokjin cooed. "Kids, no later than 9, okay?"

Jimin's cheeks darkened to a crimson- the same colour as his hair- but he ignored the sniggers. "You sure, Tae?"

Taehyung squeezed Jimin's wrist. "Yeah."

"Pretend you're filming a commercial for garlic juice." Jimin suggested as the cameras came back to life.

"I will do the commercial one day, right?" Taehyung said, taking a deep breath. He grinned at Jimin and headed off to a corner where he could start 'filming' the commercial.

"Ready, action!" Jimin smiled, though Jungkook could see how much he hated condemning Taehyung to death by garlic.

Taehyung strolled in nonchalantly, one hand in his pocket, without a care in the world. He raised the cup and toasted the camera before downing it in one go. Jungkook could see his lips trembling and his throat clenching.

Immediately, he dropped the cup and clutched at his throat. BTS had to fake laughter for the camera, but Jungkook could see Jimin barely resisting the urge to run to Taehyung.

"Swallow it!"

"You can do it!"

Yoongi held onto Taehyung's wrist as the latter shuddered and nearly collapsed. "Just hold on for a bit," he said quietly.

The producer called, "Due to time constraint, we will skip the next loser."

"Yeah! Cool!" Hoseok cheered. Seokjin stared for a while, not fully comprehending until Hoseok raced around to him, waving his hands. Then… "Oh, yay!"

Taehyung stared at the camera like 'are you serious' but Jungkook could see him struggling not to throw up. Hoseok hid him from the camera and started yelping like a hyena, so happy to avoid the punishment.

"Okay, break!"

Taehyung stumbled and would have fallen if Yoongi hadn't had a hold on his wrist. "My stomach feels so weird." he groaned, "It's gurgling so much."

"That could be psychological." Jimin said hopefully.

Taehyung shook his head. "It really is, I can't-"

"Let's get you to the toilet." Jimin sounded really worried as he slipped one of Taehyung's arms over his shoulder and put an arm around his waist to steady him.

"I'll help." Jungkook tried to reach for Taehyung's other arm but Seokjin's hand came out of nowhere and landed on his arm. "I'll do it."

"No, hyung." Jungkook said firmly, throwing off Seokjin's hand and slinging Taehyung's arm around his shoulder. He had no idea why the hyung line was trying to seperate them, but right now he was in no mood to be seperated from Taehyung and Jimin.

Seokjin looked at Namjoon who sighed. "Okay, okay." he waved a hand at Jungkook to signal his permission. "But we're going to have to talk about this later, Kookie."

Jimin glanced suspiciously at them as they entered the toilets. "Wonder why they're so keen to split us up."

Taehyung doubled over and he immediately switched all of his attention to him, saying gently, "Here, lean over the sinks."

"They've been trying to split us up ever since 'RUN BTS' started," Taehyung croaked.

"Why, though?"

"Dunno- uh!"

Jimin patted Taehyung on the back as he threw up, sounding very much like a mother duck. "There, there, Tae. Just let it out."

Jungkook spread his palms on the sinks. "I think we should get them back at their own game, you know?"

"What- separate them all day?" Jimin looked up to meet Jungkook's eyes in the mirror, "I don't know…" he patted Taehyung's shoulder supportively as the latter threw up again. "That woman is just plain evil," he said in a low voice.

Taehyung gargled his mouth with water from the tap. "Yeah. Well, Jungkookie, I don't think we should do it."

"Aww, Taetae, come on."

"I haven't finished yet, Kook." Taehyung coughed, "I don't think we should do it… but I want to do it. We'll try today, okay? See if they notice."

"Ooh!" Jungkook raised his hand like he was in class. "How about we prank them! Example, we act like we're all mad with each other and we can like push and shove each other and pull our hyungs aside to confide and say how mad we are at each other."

Jimin and Taehyung were nodding before he'd even finished his sentence. "Yeah, that's great."

"Yay!" A smile split Jungkook's face. "Tae, are you feeling better? Can we go out now?" he was so excited to put his prank in action.

"Okay, okay. Yes, Jungkook, I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"No, I don't think so." Namjoon was speaking on the phone when they came out of the toilet. "No, he didn't seem like-" he noticed the three of them and put a hand on the speaker. "Taehyung, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"He says he's better." Namjoon reported on the phone. _Manager Hyung-nim,_ he mouthed to them. "No… oh. I guess. Huh? Yeah, sorry. I just thought that you'd want to know. Well, we didn't want to disappoint the fans. Well, excuse me! So you wouldn't have wanted to know, then?" his cheeks got red and the maknae line stared at him in shock. They'd never heard him yell at their manager before.

After listening on the phone for a minute longer, Namjoon hung up, his cheeks bright red.

"What was that, hyung?" Jungkook asked, noting as he did so with satisfaction that Jimin was glaring in his direction.

"Just Manager Hyung-nim blowing up in my face about how we didn't have to call him every single time we had a problem. He wasn't really making sense; talking about meat,but I think that he was suggesting we leave the show. Is it really my fault that we always have a problem on the show? And we only called him twice! He sounded so irritated!"

"That doesn't sound like Manager Hyung-nim at all," Jungkook frowned. He took the phone from Namjoon and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Check the number, hyung!" Jungkook laughed.

Namjoon checked and started laughing as well. Jimin and Taehyung crowded closer to take a look and started roaring with laughter as well. The other members hurried over, attracted by the noise.

"What's up?"

"Namjoon thought he was calling our manager," Taehyung rasped. "Check the number."

They looked and started cracking up. Instead of calling their manager, Namjoon had pressed the number to call the local butcher.

Jimin accidentally brushed against Jungkook during the chaos. Jungkook took it as an opportunity to expound upon their feud. "HEY!" he growled at Jimin, causing everyone to look at them. "Stop pushing me!"

"I didn't push you!"

"I said, don't push me!" Jungkook shoved Jimin hard in the chest.

"I DIDN'T PUSH YOU!"

"I SAID, DON'T PUSH ME!"

"Woah, guys." Namjoon murmured, stepping in between them. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing but Jimin being a complete ****!"

"Jungkook!" Namjoon sounded shocked.

Jungkook stormed off in the direction of the pool to hide his smile. He barely saw that the pool buoy had been moved to the side of the pool and a table had been placed on it. Paper things were folded on the table.

"End break now!"

The members gathered around the table, the hyung line staring at Jimin and Jungkook tentatively.

"What's up?" Hoseok asked him in an undertone.

"Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung."

He heard Yoongi talking softly to Jimin and Taehyung answering for him in a brusque tone.

"Next mission is to unfold the paper crane in 30 seconds." the producer yelled.

"30 seconds?"

"Walk to the table on the buoy. Clear if you unfold the paper crane in 30 seconds."

As the whistle blew, Namjoon stepped onto the buoy.

"Walk over slowly." Yoongi advised, his hand resting on Jimin's shoulder.

As Namjoon walked, the buoy swayed and rocked.

He took a light pinkish purple paper crane and unfolded it with utmost care and attention.

"Okay! Time over, 30 seconds already."

Namjoon looked down at the paper in his hands surprised. "Wow, I am done." he beamed and put a V sign up to his eyes.

"All you have to do is unfold the folding in reverse order." Jimin said, throwing off his towel. Jungkook glowered at Jimin's back, making sure Namjoon saw him.

"There! Done!" He held the unfolded paper in his hands with about 20 seconds to spare.

"Crazy!" Taehyung clapped for Jimin.

Jimin beamed back at him and Jungkook felt a slight surge of annoyance. They were supposed to be mad at each other, so why was Taehyung taking Jimin's side? Urgh!

Yoongi went up next, lightly shoving Jungkook in the chest as if to say, _you troublesome boy_. He grabbed the paper and fumbled with it. Jungkook heard a slight rip sound and grinned up at Yoongi. His hyung avoided eye contact and held the paper up to the camera with his fingers covering most of the paper.

"What? Did you rip the paper? Could have sworn I heard a rip," Jimin muttered to Taehyung.

Yoongi looked down and waved a hand. _No way._ The buoy, which had floated out while he was doing the mission, was pushed back by the staff in the water.

"Isn't it too easy?" Hoseok asked the camera with a frown.

" _I_ think it's too easy," Yoongi said, with a careless shrug of his shoulders. Jungkook noticed that while he was doing that, his pale fingers were discreetly scrabbling around the paper cranes, silently unfolding another one deftly.

Before he could say anything, Yoongi held up the newly unfolded paper, it's blank side facing to the camera. It was so obvious that he'd cheated.

"Oi! Oi!" Jimin leaned forward and pointed at the paper. "The paper colour changed, it ripped! It ripped!"

"WOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Taehyung let out a loud, hyena-like yelp that reverberated around the pool walls as Namjoon and Hoseok started to clap.

"I knew it ripped!" Jimin said joyfully and Taehyung held up his hand for a high five, which Jimin gleefully obliged. Jungkook narrowed his eyes at them and Hoseok tugged gently at his arm, whispering, "Don't do anything rash, Kookie…"

"I don't want to drink that garlic juice." Yoongi muttered as he held up the ripped paper again, his fingers covering the tear.

Taehyung's lips froze for a second, perhaps remembering how the garlic juice had tasted as it slipped down his throat.

"The rule was that the mission fails if the paper rips." Namjoon paused a fraction of a second before he spoke.

Jimin sighed deeply. "Mission fails if paper rips." he raised his hand in the air to join Namjoon's.

Taehyung and Seokjin raised their hands too. "Majority rules. Mission fails if the paper rips."

Jungkook leaned across Hoseok. "Of course _you_ would say that, Park Jimin. Cause you don't care about anyone, _do you?"_

Jimin flinched and Yoongi's ears twitched. Namjoon exchanged glances with Hoseok, who put a hand on Jungkook's chest to steady him. "Be quiet, Jungkook. Don't say anything you'll regret."

Jimin was trembling, his lips white with shock. Jungkook felt the faintest pinprick of doubt; was Jimin really hurt? But then the corner of Jimin's mouth tugged upwards slightly and Taehyung, who was leaning over to Jimin, gave him a shadow of a wink.

"Well, yeah, because you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Jungkook?" Taehyung scoffed, throwing him a look of deep disgust, "Don't listen to him, Jimin. He's just jealous."

"Um, anyway," Seokjin coughed, trying to steer the conversation back on track. "Uh…"

"Let's take a vote!" The producer called.

"Well, of course!"

"1, 2, 3!" Yoongi raised his hand as he peered at the members behind him, hoping for a saviour. Hoseok's fingers flexed and Seokjin's hand twitched, but they didn't raise their hands.

Jimin sniggered, still managing to look deeply wounded but at the same time, perfectly normal.

"Let's do this one more time." Yoongi pleaded.

"Mission failed!" the members clapped a little reluctantly.

"Seokjin, you go!"

"Wait, huh?"

"Go!" Yoongi staggered off the buoy and yanked Seokjin on. Taehyung and Jimin whispered to each other, giggling. Then Jimin whispered to Namjoon and Taehyung hissed something in Yoongi's ear. Jungkook heard 'don't tell Kook', 'splash… hyung' and 'stupid jungkook… left out'. Namjoon turned to Jungkook, but Jimin reached around both of them and yanked Hoseok into Jungkook's place.

Namjoon cast him a deeply disapproving glance but he murmured something in Hoseok's ear. Hoseok cast a look at Jimin who was frantically shaking his head, and Taehyung, who was glaring at him with his lips pursed, before whispering faintly in Jungkook's ear, "Um, splash water at Seokjin-hyung. And uh-"

Namjoon elbowed him before he could continue.

"I heard the rest, Hoseok-hyung." Jungkook hardened his voice.

Hoseok looked embarrased. "Right, okay."

Jungkook glowered at Jimin, who narrowed his eyes fiercely. But the underlying message that they were sending at each other was ' _Are you serious, hyung? Is that the best you can do?' 'That was all I could think of. See if you can think of something better!'_

"Jungkookie, come on!" Hoseok whispered, kneeling down at the water's edge. "Help splash Seokjin-hyung." he tried to keep his voice light, but Jungkook could see the worry in his eyes. It made him want to laugh but he controlled a smirk as he knelt down with the others.

"Whoo! Our big bro's getting showered by the love of BTS!" Namjoon cried as Seokjin struggled with the paper crane.

Seokjin's pale legs were so slippery with water that he nearly slipped on the buoy but held himself up using the table. He kicked back in retaliation but it did nothing to deter the eager members.

"There!" he cried, unfolding the paper crane at last despite hardships.

Yoongi shook his head, a grim smile on his face. "It ripped. It ripped."

Seokjin's eyes nearly popped out of his brain and with a "AAAHHH!" of despair, slipped sideways off the buoy and into the water with a huge splash, causing the others to burst into laughter.

He held a hand to his forehead as if he had a headache, his hand smoothing down his wet hair. Under his fringe of wet hair, Jungkook noted a pained grimace.

"Seokjin-hyung?" Jungkook asked as the others hooted with laughter, "Are you okay?"

Seokjin mumbled uncertainly and grabbed onto Jungkook's arms.

"Woah, steady, hyung." Jungkook adjusted his grip and lifted his hyung out of the water. Or at least tried to. He was so slippery that Jungkook nearly lost his grip and fell into the water too. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him and then Jimin and Taehyung and Yoongi's hands were gripping onto Seokjin while Namjoon was telling the producer to 'cut'.

* * *

Seokjin sat on a chair as Yoongi held a cool cloth under his forehead.

"Will he be okay?" Namjoon asked anxiously as the doctor examined him.

"I think so… he must have just hit his head on something. Probably just a bruise." the doctor said in a squeaky voice, trying to peer into his eyes. "Put ice on his head and call me if he seems a little out of it."

The doctor mopped sweat of his brow. Jungkook wondered why anyone would want to wear a heavy trench coat buttoned up all the way and a huge hat that covered most of your face. It would also most certainly be sweltering if you had heavy grey brows and a thick grey beard.

He had also been quite reluctant to meet their eyes. As he turned to go though, his bright piercing eyes met Jungkook's and Jungkook felt a spark of recognition. After the doctor left, Namjoon knelt beside Seokjin. "What on earth possessed you to throw yourself off the buoy, hyung?"

Seokjin managed an exhausted smile. "I suppose that seems a tad dramatic." he admitted, coughing.

"A tad dramatic? How about a-"

Seokjin interrupted him, spluttering indignantly, "Honestly, Namjoon. Do you really believe I would do that? Do you? I slipped and I fell and that's all there is to it. Geez…"

Jungkook like everyone else, remained quiet. He was sure that everyone else was thinking the same thing he was. They'd splashed the water at Seokjin's feet that made him slip and hit his head.

Poor Jimin looked close to tears; it had been his idea after all. And it was all because of their stupid prank.

"We're sorry!" Jungkook blurted out. "We never meant our prank to-"

"Jungkook!"

"No, he's right, Tae."

"What on earth are you three talking about?" Yoongi interrupted, looking irritated already.

Jungkook swallowed. "We, uh... "

"-wanted to play a prank on you." Taehyung finished, evidently as guilty as Jungkook felt.

"We didn't mean any harm by it!" Jimin said quickly. "We just wanted to pretend that we were mad at each other, you know, just a… funny prank." his voice got softer and he looked down at the floor.

"You've been trying to seperate us ever since 'Run BTS' started." Jungkook tried to explain but it ended in a incoherent mumble.

The look on his hyung's faces right now could kill.

"So, without a thought or care for how we might feel or react to this, you boys just thoughtlessly pretended to be angry with each other and worried us to death? We thought the band was going to end and do you know how you would have selfishly impacted all of us? That was a stupid, stupid thing to do!" Somehow it sounded much worse when Yoongi said it.

Jungkook looked over at Namjoon. Strangely his hyung was avoiding his eyes and were his cheekbones rising? Was Seokjin biting his cheeks? What for?

There was deathly silence for a while.

Then a soft, spluttering sound made them all look at Seokjin. The eldest hyung was indeed biting his cheeks, trying to stifle the laugh that had accidentally slipped out. But even now he was shaking and even more loose giggles were finding their way out of his mouth.

Then Namjoon started making noises that sounded like he was choking. Than Yoongi thumped him on the back and he started guffawing. Seokjin tried to hold it in, but he soon joined in. Yoongi tried to hold a stern face of rigid disapproval but he too broke down in laughter.

"What? What?"

After a while, once their chuckles had subsided, Seokjin choked out, "Oh, you dongsaengs, the looks on your faces!"

"We knew all along you were pranking us." Yoongi smirked. "You were so obvious!"

"Well, we didn't really. Hobi heard you guys in the bathroom. You should really be more quiet when you're talking about secret stuff."

"And Seokjin?"

"Oh no, he wasn't really hurt if that's what you're asking. He faked it to get you guys to confess. We had several ways of doing it, but I had to admit, that was the most ingenious." Namjoon slapped Seokjin's palm in a high five.

Jungkook was struggling to piece all this together. "The doctor?"

In response, Namjoon turned and called, "Hobi!"

The doctor came back in. "About time!" he ripped off his hat and yanked off the heavy coat to reveal… Hoseok. The maknae line roared as their hyung stripped off the beard and fake eyebrows, sweating and panting in satisfaction.

"How could you!" Jimin pouted, looking incredibly cute and offended.

"Yeah!" Taehyung crossed his arms, his eyebrows drawing down in a V.

"It was so easy to trick you guys!" Hoseok laughed, wrapping his arms around Jimin and ruffling his hair.

"Don't, Hopie!" Jimin whined, pushing him away, but Hoseok just laughed.

"Did the producer know about this?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly clueless about it." Namjoon answered, "Speaking of which, we should go back to filming."

The four eldest left, smirking over their success, while the younger three glared after them, seething at how they had been tricked.

"I can't believe this!" Jimin complained, "Can we do nothing right?"

Taehyung stuck out his tongue in the direction of their hyungs. "They're right though, we need to get back to filming."

"Yeah, Tae, Hoseokie and I haven't finished our turns yet." Jungkook put in. "Crossed fingers we don't have to do penalty."

Taehyung chewed his lip, probably remembering the disgusting taste.

"Don't think about that!" Jimin commanded, "Now, let's scram before he screams at us."

The producer was looking a little peeved, but other than shooting a dirty glance in their direction, he remained silent. "Great, let's continue. Taehyung, I believe it was your turn."

Taehyung took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"Go, Taetae!"

"Yeah, you can do it!"

Taehyung threw Jimin and Jungkook a grateful look before heading to the buoy. He fumbled the paper at first, nearly ripping it and Jimin grabbed Jungkook's hand reflexively, but eventually he managed to undo the folds with trembling fingers a second before the time finished.

"Wooooh! Good job, Taetae!" Jimin cheered, "Go, Kookie!"

Jungkook undid the crane quickly and easily, grinning as Taehyung and Jimin whooped and cheered as the hyung line shared exasperated looks.

Hoseok, perhaps pressured by Taehyung and Jungkook's success, wasted a lot of time twisting the paper this way and that until everyone was sure it would break. Eventually he got it undone, but "Fails with 32 seconds."

"Garlic juice for you, hyung!" Jimin called cheerfully, with only a slight hint of concern.

"Please prepare lots of garlic juice." Taehyung said, pounding his fist in his hand to symbolise mixing the garlic pulp. He was such a good actor that Jungkook didn't see any signs of hesitation or sympathy.

"Yeah, a lot of garlic, please!" Jimin wrapped his towel around himself as he spoke.

A stagehand brought out a bowl filled with the stuff and Yoongi, Seokjin and Hoseok, the penalty-takers, gulped nervously.

The stagehand brought the bowl to the dumpy lady first to check for approval. She frowned in their direction and murmured something to the producer. He shook his head and she nodded dismissively at the bowl.

"Pee-you! I can smell it from here!" Yoongi wrinkled his nose.

He must have been saying that for the camera, because Jungkook couldn't smell anything. If he was, it was a complete waste of breath because the cameras weren't on.

He nudged Yoongi and pointed this out. Yoongi looked at him in irritation, "And your point is?"

Jungkook decided to keep his mouth shut. The stagehand poured the juice into a plastic cup and handed it to Yoongi. Jungkook leaned over and sniffed. It definitely didn't smell like Taehyung's at all!

"Hmm. Smells like vanilla." Namjoon leaned over to take a big sniff in appreciation. "Don't you just love vanilla?"

"Not as much as you." Yoongi sniffed too, "I'll enjoy drinking this though!"

"It's melted vanilla ice-cream," Jungkook noted. "The pulpy bits are marshmallows. Hey, that's not fair!"

"Shhhh," Seokjin put a finger to his lips. "The producer doesn't need to know that."

"We have to pretend to hate it though." Hoseok interjected. "Even though we'll love it."

"Pretend what you want, I'm not pretending anything!" Yoongi said with dignity. "I'm going to enjoy it."

Jungkook looked over to see how Taehyung was reacting towards this. He was standing quietly off to the side, a black fire boiling in his eyes. Jimin rubbed his hands, saying, "Hey, I know this is really unfair for you, but aren't you glad our hyungs don't have to drink it? And aren't you happy that from now on you'll drink that if you lose?"

"I won't." Taehyung growled. "Didn't you see that woman, Jiminie? She obviously saw that I wasn't taking a penalty so she let them drink… this."

"You don't know that, Tae." Jimin soothed, though Jungkook noticed that his eyes had begun to darken at the possibility.

"I _do_ know that. It's obvious how much she hates me."

"You guys, the cameras are starting." Jungkook hissed, scuttling to his place behind Seokjin.

"Well, bottoms up for me!" Yoongi drained the cup and dropped it on the floor. Everyone acted surprised as Yoongi shrugged. "This is me, Suga! This is nothing!"

"As if!" Jimin hissed to Jungkook, rolling his eyes as they clapped, pretending to be impressed.

Hoseok and Seokjin took their cups but before they could put them to their lips, the producer said, "Let's move on to the next round."

Hoseok burst out laughing and Seokjin nodded in approval.

"Let's move on to the next round!" Yoongi said, cheerful that they hadn't gotten to taste the delicious conoction.

As soon as the cameras were off them though, Hoseok and Seokjin gulped down their drinks. "Ohhh, it's good!" Hoseok licked his lips, "Hmm."

"Let me have a taste!"

"Let me!"

"Let me!"

Soon, all the BTS member had gotten a taste of the drink.

"Wow, this tastes great." Namjoon looked at the bowl to see if there was anymore left, but of course there was none.

"Really delicious," Jimin added, "It's so unfair that they didn't give this to Taehyung!"

Before Taehyung could get that murderous gleam in his eyes again, Jimin started talking about something else, causing him to lose focus and soon he was chatting happily with Jimin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jungkook noticed that the fat woman was glaring in their direction. She was smacking her hands on the table top and her lips were moving, though Jungkook couldn't hear the words.

"Is she still staring, Kookie?" Jimin uttered softly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah. No wait, now she's not. She saw me."

"And?"

"She stopped looking. It's okay now."

"What are you two talking about?" Namjoon interrupted. "Come on, we're not supposed to take so many breaks."

"It's not like the producer will mind." Yoongi pointed out reasonably. "He's taking one right now."

It was true; while they had been talking, the producer had been chatting companionably to the fat woman. Now that he saw they were all looking at him, he quickly hurried back behind the camera. "What are you all sitting around for?" He called out, as if he hadn't just been doing that. "Get a move on!"

"Next round is transfering coke from one bottle to another." the producer told them, "Walk to the table with a 500ml bottle of coke and an empty one. Clear the mission if you transfer coke to the empty bottle in 30 seconds. The carbonation of the coke will be the variable."

"That means the fizziness, right?" Jungkook heard Taehyung mutter to Namjoon. Then Namjoon's eyes suddenly brightened, as it did when he had an idea and he cupped his hand around Taehyung's ear and he started whispering. Taehyung's eyes popped and his face spread in a boxy grin.

"Wonder what they're up to," Jungkook said suspiciously.

"Can't be anything too big or they would have told us," Jimin mused, his eyes narrowing with suspicion nonetheless.

Namjoon headed out onto the buoy and struggled with the bottle. "Oh!" he tried to stopper the drink fizzing out of bottle. He gave up as the members hooted with laughter and tried to pour the coke in the bottle into the other bottle but most of it slopped onto the buoy and into the pool.

"Ew, gross!" Jimin frowned at the frothy liquid splashing into the pool. "Imagine if we swim in that!"

"Rap Monster, failed!"

Namjoon shook his head, "This is literally impossible."

"We'll see about that, hyung." Jimin pushed past him onto the buoy, and using utmost care and concentration, he tipped the contents of the coke bottle into another, not even spilling a drop when the buoy started gliding away from the ledge.

"Failed?"

Jimin glanced at the producer anxiously, worried that he might have gone out of the time limit.

"Cleared!"

Jimin's brow cleared at that and he raised the filled bottle in triumph. "Wow! I am on a roll today!"

"Special delivery for BTS!" the producer tossed them several bottles of coke. One of the stagehands in the water caught one but the other splashed into the pool.

"Why do you give it to us like that?" Yoongi asked, managing to look disapproving and indifferent at the same time.

"He is witty."

Namjoon grabbed Jimin by the arm and whispered into his ear. "Oh!" Jimin grinned and slapped his hand against Namjoon's in a high five, then whispered back in his ear.

Jungkook distinctly heard the words, "I trust you… do my best."

"What's that about?"

"Oh, nothing, probably." As Taehyung spoke, Jimin snuck down to the pool's edge and whispered into the ear of the stagehand who was picking up the floating bottles of coke. The stagehand frowned and glanced uncertainly at where the producer and the dumpy woman were standing, but Jimin gave him a winning, puppy dog smile.

The stagehand relented and passed him a few of the coke bottles. Jimin took them, beaming, and scuttled back to Namjoon.

"What's he doing?" Jungkook murmured. When Taehyung didn't reply, he turned around and saw that the latter had scurried off to a far corner with Namjoon. He grabbed Jimin's arm as his hyung rushed past.

"Hey, hyung, what're you guys doing?"

"Ahh, that hurts… Jungkookie!" Jimin twisted his arm out of Jungkook's grip with a pained grimace. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Jungkook frowned. He turned around to watch as Taehyung and Namjoon started vigorously shaking the bottles of coke, Namjoon with two, Taehyung with one. "Are-" he cut himself short with a sigh when he noticed that Jimin had headed off in their direction.

He whispered conspiratorially to them and they headed back to the group, looking undecievably innocent. Jimin padded cautiously onto the buoy and placed a bottle of the coke on the table. Jungkook was about to interrogate them, but Hoseok made a shushing noise and flapped his arms at them to be quiet as Yoongi took his turn.

The second oldest staggered onto the buoy, nearly falling as the buoy shifted. He grabbed onto the edge of the table, toppling the bottles of coke into the water. The other members hooted with laughter as Yoongi twisted the cap and fizz sprayed out in different directions.

Yoongi closed his eyes against the force of the spray and cackled despairingly as his white shirt was splattered with the brown froth. 'Why do you do this to me?" he yelled out as the members splashed water against the buoy.

He finally got the cap off and set the bottle on the table where it wobbled precariously as he reached down for the empty bottle, and toppled down when a particularly violent wave set the buoy gliding.

Yoongi grabbed the bottle before it rolled off the table and glared at Namjoon, the person responsible for the waves. He poured the coke into the empty bottle and held it up resolutely for the camera. "Here."

"Hey, no!" the rest of BTS objected strenuously. "It's not even half full!" Namjoon yelled.

"Yeah, just half full."

"Just a half bottle."

"Failed!"

Yoongi started spluttering as the stagehands pushed the buoy back to civilization.

Jimin placed another dangerously fizzing bottle on the table. "Yours, Seokjin hyung," he said, grinning.

The eldest hyung advanced confidently onto the buoy and unscrewed the cap. Immediately, the fizz sprayed out gloriously. "Our sloppy big bro!"

Seokjin poured the coke, spilling most of it. "Cleared?" he asked hopefully.

"Failed!"

Jimin sat at the edge of the pool and splashed his feet cheerily, despite his earlier misgivings about swimming in a coke filled pool.

"Taehyung! Namjoon! You guys will pay!" Seokjin grabbed the last bottle of fizzy coke and shook it vigorously.

"Hey, not so much!" Jimin struggled to his feet as Yoongi shook it as well for good measure, having suffered as well.

"We shook it too much," Taehyung complained. "And now it's my turn."

"Well then, hurry up!" Seokjin said, eyes shining.

Taehyung advanced coolly, and grabbed the bottles.

"You should be able to control the fizz." Namjoon said as Taehyung untwisted the cap.

"WOAH!" Was the shout all around and the pool room echoed with applause.

Taehyung had connected the bottles together like a funnel, and turning the coke bottle upside down, had transferred the coke from one bottle to another without spilling a drop, controlling the fizz perfectly.

"How is that possible!?"

Taehyung smirked at the camera. His magnetic charm was in full play as he took a swig of the fizzy drink, his eyebrows rising into his dark hair, a mischievous smile playing across his lips.

"That was amazing!" Jimin slapped his hand against his in a high five. "How in the world…"

"I wanna try!" But when Jungkook tried to follow what Taehyung had so easily accomplished, the coke spilled out onto his hands to shouts of laughter. The coke had all bubbled up at the part where the two bottle mouths met, so in desperation, Jungkook gulped down some of the coke still in the original bottle and plunked it down on the table, holding the other one up to the camera. He dared to hope… after all it was still a quarter full…

"Failed!"

Hoseok at first tried to do what Taehyung had done and Jungkook had tried, but he quickly gave up and just poured it in carefully, emerging with a half-full bottle.

"Did I make it?" he asked hopefully, stumbling as the buoy drifted.

"Failed!"

"Boys, too many of you failed- only Jimin and Taehyung passed- so we won't give you all a penalty. You will determine who is the ultimate loser later, but for now, we will announce today's MVP! Congratulations, Jimin!"

"Yay!" Jimin threw off his towel as he jumped into the pool to celebrate and it floated on the water surface, making it look like a cape. He beamed and threw his arms in the air. The way he did it made him look unexpectedly godly.

"Jiminie, I thought you said it would be disgusting to swim in the pool because of the coke?"

"EWwwww!" Jimin fairly leapt out of the pool, clutching onto Taehyung. "Well, thanks, Kookie. You ruined my moment," he huffed.

"Actually, that was a good idea, Jimin. All of you, get into the water. Seokjin and Hoseok, climb onto the buoy. Whoever falls into the water first has to drink garlic juice."

"Wha-"

"Come on, Jiminie." Taehyung jumped into the pool and reached out a hand to Jimin, who was clutching his towel around him like a shawl. He hesitated, then reached out to take Taehyung's hand, looking very much like a princess as he muttered, "Ew, ew, imagine all that brown froth coming into contact with our bodies, oh my gosh, so much like diluted poop, ugh…"

"Hyung, you're going to make me go off coke after this." Jungkook slipped into the pool after his hyungs, the others following.

" _I'll_ never go off coke, don't worry." Taehyung grinned.

"Yeah, that's one thing I don't worry about," Jimin rolled his eyes, still gripping onto Taehyung's hand.

"You're such a princess, Jimin!" Namjoon grabbed the said person by the wrist and pulled him to the other side of the buoy and away from Taehyung's fingers curling around his wrist.

Hoseok and Seokjin scrambled onto the buoy and stood facing each other, feet apart and hands held up to their sides.

Hoseok make screechy hyena noises of excitement as he and Seokjin pushed at each other. The other members cheered and as Jungkook held a camera a stagehand had passed to him, he noticed Jimin subtly edging away from Namjoon and swimming towards him.

When he reached Jungkook, he put both hands on his back, laughing loudly as Seokjin tried to push Hoseok off. Hoseok slipped with a shriek, causing Jimin to laugh even louder and hoot with laughter as Hoseok knocked into Seokjin, causing the latter to plunge into the water with a 'splash'!

"Garlic juice for you, hyung!"

Seokjin sighed loudly as everyone climbed out of the water, Jimin practically running to get out. "Look on the bright side," Hoseok said cheerfully, "As least the garlic juice tastes amazing."

Taehyung nodded in agreement, "Hmm. I can't wait to taste it."

His loud voice carried over to where the producer and the dumpy woman were standing. The woman smiled thinly and turned to the stagehand carrying the bowl. Taehyung didn't notice, but Jungkook did.

Jimin apparently did too. His eyes narrowed down to slits.

But before he could say anything, the cameras were on them again.

"Look at it this way," Yoongi said to Seokjin. "You will get calls from every show if you finish the juice."

Seokjin smiled as the juice was brought over. "I will finish this with a quote by Won Bin." he announced as he held the cup.

"Action!"

"I still have one more shot," Seokjin declared grandly and downed the cup in one.

Immediately he doubled over, recoiling and retching, the cup dropping from his hand.

"Ewwww!" he spluttered, wiping his tongue with the back of his hand.

"What's the matter with you? Allergic to vanilla?" Taehyung dipped his finger into the bowl.

"Stop!" Jungkook wrenched Taehyung's hand out of the bowl. "Hyung, that lady heard you say you wanted to taste it, so I bet she made it disgusting again, but subtly so that we wouldn't notice until Seokjin drank it."

" _She's_ the one that's disgusting," Jimin took Taehyung's finger and wiped it on his shirt. "Don't worry, Tae. We've got something planned for her."

"Um, anyway, can we wrap up the show?" Hoseok interrupted, pretending to fan away the smell of garlic.

"See you in the next episode!" Yoongi shouted, jumping in and waving his arms.

"Yay!" They all clapped as the cameras switched off.

The stagehands in the water climbed out and took the remaining coke bottles.

"Oh, could you please let me carry them back?" Jimin asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure."

Jimin took the bottles and accidentally dropped one bottle on the floor, leading to most of the others spilling out of his arms.

"Come here, Chim Chim," Namjoon sighed, leaning down to pick up the bottles. Jimin knelt down too, so that he hid Namjoon from view. Namjoon quickly grabbed one and started shaking it as hard as possible.

"Wha-"

"Shh," Namjoon handed back the now frothing bottle to Jimin, who had collected the rest of the bottles off the floor. "Make sure you don't let her see until you're ready." he breathed. "Oh, we're gonna get into so much trouble."

"It's worth it." Jimin trotted over to the big woman, looking like a little angel. "Excuse me?" he said in his sweetest voice.

"Oh sugar, put them down here." the woman dimpled at him. "So cute!"  
Jimin put them down carefully on the table and with a quick twist of his pudgy fingers, he unscrewed the cap of the one Namjoon had shaken.

Quickly, he offered another bright smile and ran back to the rest.

"What was that about?" Taehyung asked.

"You'll see in-"

There was a scream and Jungkook whipped around to see the coke spraying out from the bottle top, splashing the large woman. Jimin laughed so hard his eyes completely disappeared.

"Shh, not so hard!" Namjoon warned, but his dimples had nearly deepened into a permanent hole in his cheeks.

"That. Was. Brilliant!" Taehyung threw his arms around Jimin and started bouncing.

"Shush, not so loud!" Jimin put a finger to his lips but he kept bouncing,

Not wanting to be left out, Jungkook threw his arms around them too and the three of them jumped.

"Ah, Chimmie, seriously that was amazing, but are you sure you should have done that?" Jungkook asked when they finally stopped jumping. "You don't want to make an enemy too."

"Ah, I don't worry about that." Jimin said, waving a hand carelessly. "Besides any enemy of Tae's- I mean any person that stoops so low won't be on my good side." he corrected hastily.

"She's going to get revenge on you too." Jungkook warned.

"Let her try." Jimin chuckled.

* * *

 **ooooooOooooooo, so what's gonna happen in the next episode? What will that fat lady do? What do you guys want her to do? And I know I'm really behind because like episode 40 just came out, hsbdcksacb! Ugh, I really need your help, guys. Just a review or if you could even read this, I would be so grateful.**

 **Luv you guys,**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


End file.
